Music from the heart
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Hinata has the body, the wits, the looks and the voice she just lacks the confidence, but she wil have some help. Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto have their own band but what will happen when in the auditions they see this blue haired angel Hinata? M for languag
1. Chapter 1

Hi people!! This is my new fic, I really like it its all about singing and Rock Bands and Hinata!! yay!! well in this fic I don't have the couples decided. I just know many people will like Hinata and she will be confused. I also realized Sakura isn't a bad person so I will make her really nice in this fic. I hope you like it. Please Review

Gaara- HI!!

H.C- you ate candy again didn't you?

Gaara- maybe rolls eyes

H.C- then make the disclaimer

Gaara- what does that have to do with anything?!

H.C- just do it takes out a spork

Gaara- Okay, okay, H.C does NOT own Naruto if she did Sakura would be with Lee and most guys would like Hinata, like me…

H.C- that's right now NO FLAMES

---------------------------------------

Her shoulder length hair was being blown by the wind, the same as her skirt. She was walking around town searching for the damned Karaoke place along with her friends. She was walking around with Kiba, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru. Karin couldn't come, the same as Haruhi so they decided to come by themselves. They entered the place. It had a lobby at the entrance and then the small rooms at the back.

"Hina-chan how come you don't want to sing, you've never let us hear you sing… please!!"

"NO, I refuse to even try to sing in such a machine" Hinata replied shaking her head desperately.

"Tenten, lay off of her, she just doesn't want to sing, is not like we will sing that much either way" Kiba stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Tenten sighed loudly.

"Hinata please!!" Tenten begged at the blue shoulder length haired girl.

"Fine…fine…" Hinata replied reluctantly.

"Hinata, will you ever learn to stop giving in?" Kiba asked irritated. No response was given to this and this quickly was forgotten since everyone was to start singing. Then there was only one person who was trying not to sing. Even Shikamaru had decided to sing, and he even considered it troublesome.

They had all entered the small room, and sat there. Tenten decided to sing first, then Shikamaru, then Temari and finally Kiba. Hinata refused. Tenten placed a song that she loved and had always sung, of course she didn't have the voice but she loved the lyrics so she arranged it and placed 'thousand miles'. The song began to play, piano at the beginning at then, after ten seconds you had to begin to sing and Tenten convinced Hinata someway.

After a long while that everyone had sang, Tenten placed thousand miles and that son had won her over. She knew the lyrics, she knew the tones, and she could even play it in the piano so she took the microphone and began to sing.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

Hinata turned to look at her friends who were gaping. Since when had Hinata had such an angelical voice and that's when it hit them. Tenten began whispering at Temari, Kiba and Shikamaru joined, Hinata kept singing, lost in her world.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you   
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your   
Precious memories

Tenten took out a paper she had kept, she was planning on handing it to Shuichi (gravitation), after all he was her long time friend since a long time ago, maybe he knew someone who would like to join the contest but now she had found the perfect person for it. Temari giggled and nodded her head, Hinata was perfect for the contest, and after all black feather did need a singer. They had the potential in the rhythm and stuff but they needed some girl to sing. Shikamaru sighed, he knew Hinata well, and she MAY like the idea of the contest but most of the probabilities pointed to… "She will hate it" Shikamaru told that to the other three who nodded knowing it would be the most logical thing to happen, after all it IS Hinata.

Tenten sighed, her perfect plan ruined, just then an idea struck her. "What if we don't tell her? We know everything about her, we can fill her slip, choose a song, make her practice it every time by coming here like every single day, then send her to the place of the audition" Tenten told the others. Kiba wasn't really sure, Shikamaru was thinking the possibilities through and Temari was nodding.

"Okay, I don't find any problem with it. There are not many possibilities wrong with that, only her getting mad at us and we know for sure she won't be mad for more than half a day, she is too sweet to get mad for a longer while" Shikamaru stated and then Kiba nodded.

"Yosh! Then we are ready, we'll go tomorrow to "Danceworks" and enlist her" Tenten rose her voice a little then Kiba covered her mouth, she almost forgot Hinata was there and she almost blew the whole plan away. Hinata kept singing, she had now changed songs. The four stood still and closed their eyes, relaxing in the soothing voice.

"Name?" a man with a bored expression asked the four teens.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Tenten was anxious.

"Age?"

"Sixteen"

"Telephone number?" Tenten stood there for a second and asked the guys who telephone number to say, they agreed on Tenten's and Temari's. The man handed Tenten a clipboard and pointed to where she should write the numbers.

"We'll call you" the man said, still bored. If one could die of boredom the man would've died a long time ago. The four teens went out and Tenten was jumping up and down.

"Told ya' this would work!!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it now we need to now when they will call her…" Shikamaru replied in a bored tone.

"Uhh.. Shika, did you actually saw the clipboard, we were here way before the line was made meaning she is in the first twenty. More or less she will be called by Thursday or maybe Friday" Temari said hiding the contained laughter from her voice because it was the first time Shikamaru let a detail slip. Shikamaru groaned and kept walking.

"But… do you think they will choose her? You know, after all, many people could've bribed them…" Kiba showed a concerned look.

"Hey, even if they were bribed, after listening to Hinata's voice they would forget instantly of the money paid to them" Tenten kept walking hands behind her head, walking coolly. She had known Hina since a loooooooong time ago, so she had always known every single secret Hinata ever had, even the one of Hinata dating Deidara, an extremely popular guy in school and she knew if Hinata was angry or sad without having to be told, she just grew to have that gift, the gift of having a best friend.

Hinata was in her room hearing the songs of a group called Black Tsubasa, she loved the group, the guys were so cool and handsome, not to mention Aoi, the lead singer, sang beautifully. Hinata had always desired to be Aoi, she had the looks, the voice, the body and she had the luck and confidence but some days ago it was made public that Aoi had left Black Tsubasa. Hinata had worn black the day that it happened, after all Black Tsubasa was her favourite group.

Neji, Hinata's cousin, was their sound technician, he was always good in technology things and Kakashi-san, Black Tsubasa's manager, had searched for Neji knowing he was the perfect guy for the job. Neji gladly accepted and he became the exclusive sound technician of Black Tsubasa.

Hinata turned around in her bed and sighed loudly. The phone began to ring.

"Moshi mosh?" Hinata asked.

"Hina-chan!!"

"Ten-chan!"

"Hey, umm… why don't you come with me to Danceworks? I had a job here and I was going to go to umm… pick up the money they owed me, yeah, that's it!, I was going to go receive my pay check" Tenten concluded making the blue haired girl rise her brow in confusion.

"Umm… S-sure, I suppose I can go with you, but isn't Danceworks kind of full? After all they are making the auditions to enter Black Tsubasa…" Hinata sighed, if she had more confidence she would go to Danceworks and enlist herself. She did know she had a good voice but she was too shy to actually sing before people.

"Uhh… no, don't worry, they'll let us through…" Tenten reassured the girl, knowing they would be able to go through since Hinata was one of the auditions for today.

"Okay, then I'll get ready"

"Yeah, hey, I will go pick you up, 'Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Hinata smiled, maybe she would get to see the new lead singer for Black Tsubasa.

"Then… see you in five minutes!" Tenten finished grinning broadly, giving two thumbs up to the three teens sitting on her bed.

-

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!!-

Yep, it was Tenten. Hinata walked to the door and opened it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah sure, let's go" Hinata smiled.

The girls walked towards Danceworks and finally arrived. Tenten showed the pass and they were let through, Hinata looked around, the place was huge. It was full of imitations of good graffiti paintings, then on top of the graffiti you could read in big silver letters "DANCEWORKS". The place seemed fancy yet sporty. Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand bringing her out of her trance.

They went through some doors that had a big poster and it read "AUDITIONS". Hinata seemed confused and kept walking, actually more like kept being pulled but it doesn't matter much. They saw some girls chatting and a blonde woman with two low pony-tails calling girls one by one. Then she called a name…

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata" she finished looking around. Hinata seemed stunned, did her brain just stop functioning? Lord, ooh Lord… 'Kami… please tell me it's not what I think she did…' Hinata thought looking at Tenten who gave her a sheepish smile and scratched her head.

"Tenten… tell me you didn't do it… please tell me I'm not on that list, tell me you didn't enlist me…" Hinata pleaded.

"Okay then I won't tell you, but you need to get going or they'll skip you" Tenten smirked.

"Tenten!! This is not funny!! I never said you could enlist me!!" Hinata raised her voice.

"Hey, hey, chill out, you'll thank us some day" Tenten replied.

" 'Us'? No… please, don't tell me Temari, Kiba and Shikamaru helped!"

"Yep… they did" Tenten patted her back and slightly pushed her so she was in front of the blonde woman. Hinata felt like passing out, she never thought they would do that!!

"Are you Hinata?" The blonde woman asked. Hinata nodded. " Good, come sweetie, which song are you singing?"

"I-I… I didn't even-" Hinata was cut off by Tenten who entered the conversation.

"I came with her, she wasn't really aware of her being in the list, but she will sing 'Everywhere'" Tenten stated. Tsunade grinned.

"Then come on sweetie, girl?" Tsunade gazed towards Tenten.

"I'm Tenten and yeah I've got a tape with the song, it's one of her favourites" Tenten grinned and Tsunade smiled back.

Hinata blushed and entered the room that had a microphone in the middle. She took the headphones that Tsunade gave her and she placed them on. Tsunade entered the little office and gave the guy the tape. A grey haired guy entered, and was suddenly hit by Tsunade.

"Bakka! You're late, you had missed fifteen girls!"

"Hey, I'm sorry… I got lost in the path of life… also I was punched by Naruto in the morning for eating his ramen in the morning" he chuckled lightly and turned towards the blue haired girl and turned serious. Hinata was staring at the floor and raised her gaze towards the blonde woman and the silver-haired man. The music began to play. Hinata took a deep breath and began to count. She closed her eyes and let the music take over her.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere 

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone 

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone 

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

The song finished and Hinata opened her eyes. She felt relaxed and calm and she took the head set off. The blonde was gaping and the silvery haired man was wide eyed. Hinata turned to the two people that were amazed and she didn't like the look in their face. 'They didn't like it… I knew I shouldn't be here, damn that Tenten… she always gets me on trouble…' She gazed at the floor when she heard clapping. The grey haired man was clapping, as well as the blonde woman and the sun technician was clapping as well.

"Darn it, you ARE good… you amaze me Hinata. You are on the ten finalists, currently leading" Tsunade spoke to her cheery and smiling, the man nodded and gave her a smile.

"I-I… I am one o-of the top t-ten?" Hinata asked stuttering and blushing.

"Yep, you should be proud, you even have a better voice than Aoi, and she was really good" the man praised Hinata as she grinned widely.

"Hina-chan, can I call you that?" the blonde asked, the girl nodded "well, Hina-chan then be here two weeks from now. You will be auditioned again, you did extremely well, hey by the way in that audition Black Tsubasa will be there, they will be part of the judges" the blonde finished and flashed a big smile to Hinata. Hinata went through the door and was smiling broadly, Tenten jumped up from her chair and walked towards the girl.

"So? What did they say??" Tenten seemed anxious. Hinata changed her expression when she saw Tenten walk towards her, she placed on a face of a girl about to break, her eyes were welling up and she was beginning to tremble. Tenten rushed towards the girl and held her.

"I rather not talk about it…" Hinata muttered letting one tear run her cheek.

'Tenten this is payback fro you and the others…' Hinata thought, Tenten didn't know what to say. She held her best friend's hand and walked outside. They didn't speak all the way and they went to Tenten's house. They walked up the stairs and they entered Tenten's room, where Shikamaru, Kiba and Temari were.

They stood up and looked at the girl, Hinata plopped on the bed, letting the tears she welled up fall freely. They all were speechless.

"Hina-chan… we…we're sorry, we didn't know this would happen… we didn't think about it that much… we're sorry…" Temari muttered. Kiba placed a hand on Hinata's cheek and wiped the tears falling.

"Please don't cry…" Shikamaru said.

"We never meant this to happen, we were planning that you would be the one" Kiba said, earning a punch from Temari since he was kind of bad with the words. Hinata began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, she almost started suffocating from her laughter when the four other teens looked at her as if she had gone nuts. She finally was able to breathe when she explained to them everything.

"Sorry… (Giggle) I just wanted to make you realize what would've happened if I was rejected, you were lucky I wasn't" She finished earning a look of confusion from her friends.

"You weren't rejected?" Kiba asked even more confused than he was before.

"So you just acted?" Tenten's face began to light up.

"So all of this was a fake?" Temari smiled.

"So it wasn't my fault for miscalculating the possibilities?" Shikamaru sighed, relieved.

"Yes, I was accepted, final ten people actually I need to be there two weeks from now, even Black Tsubasa will be there, isn't it awesome?!" She began to grin broadly, showing everyone her happiness. She was really happy, after all she was going to meet her favourite band, they were going to listen to her and she was going to meet her favourite band, Ohh my God!! She was going to meet her favourite gang, she was going to meet Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara!!!! Shoot… all those realizations began to make her feel light headed and about to pass out… shoot… she passed out.

The morning after….

Ouch, ouch, ouch… My head is throbbing like crazy…What happened? I remember I was fooling Ten-chan. Tema-chan, Shika-kun and Kiba-kun, then I remember I passed out. Ohh yeah, now I remember… I realized I will meet Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto!!!! But they will… listen to me singing… that's not good… I'm not that good. Maybe I can sing but I'm not as good as Aoi Nagisa… She is awesome, I'm in no way better than her, Kakashi-san fooled me… or maybe, no, it won't happen. Wait it's the phone-

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hina-chan? It's me Tsunade, from the audition, remember?"

"Uhmmm y-yeah I do. W-what can I-I do for y-you?" 'Damn stuttering…' Hinata thought…

"Hey, we called your friend Tenten; she gave us your phone number. Well look we decided we would hurry up the auditions since Black Tsubasa is going to go on a Concert in two weeks so we decided that the ten finalist's audition should be tomorrow Saturday" -thump!- -pi piii pi piii pi piiii-

"Hina-chan?? Shoot I guess the news hit her hard…" Tsunade hung up. Meanwhile Hinata was in the floor, passed out.

—Now with Black Tsubasa—

"Hey Tsunade, what's wrong, what did the girl say?" Kakashi asked totally excited.

"Umm I think she passed out or something, maybe the phone line stopped working, why?"

"I don't know, it's just, with every other girl I could listen to them singing but I only felt the click with Hinata. She really is better than Aoi, she has the sweetness and she doesn't have the arrogance that Aoi had" he finished rubbing his chin as if remembering. Then Gaara entered.

"So this is girl is that good?" He asked rising his eyebrow. He was followed by a loud blond that was yelling some insults across the apartment towards Sasuke, you could hear the 'Teme' for sixth time. He entered the living room.

"What are you talking about?" he asked scratching his head.

"There's a girl way better than Aoi, I wanted her to be in tomorrow in Danceworks" Tsunade answered.

"Aren't the auditions until two weeks?" Sasuke entered the room. Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Yeah, they are, but she is way better, we think she is the one" Tsunade placed her arm around Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi nodded.

"So we are going to meet her tomorrow? Isn't she going to suspect something is up if she doesn't see any other girl there? after all it is the TEN finalist's audition" Gaara stated.

"Well we will have other three girls that were good but not as good" Neji came running fast, entering the apartment agitated.

"They told me you picked my cousin!!!" He yelled angry.

"Don't tell me Neji's cousin is the girl" Sasuke said. Tsunade and Kakashi rolled their eyes and turned to the window.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hope you liked it and yeah I don't care if some of you don't like it when I ask for reviews but I do refuse to post another chapter if there is not a minimum of eight reviews. The whole reason is: if you don't review, I won't know if you like the fic, and if I don't know, I will suppose you don't like it and if you don't like it there is no point in me posting up the fic. So enjoy and please REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2 the phone call

Well… since I'm such a lazy ass I decided I would write the fic the fastest that I could…meaning it took me almost a week to write this seven paged chapter. I hope you like it.

disclaimer- why do you torture poor souls by making us say it… damn copyright laws…. by the way people THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO SASUSAKU… I made sure of it by adding something that may shock you… I'm so mean bwahahahaha-evil laughter-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OO.O.O.O.O.

Well we will have other three girls that were good but not as good" Neji came running fast, entering the apartment agitated.

"They told me you picked my cousin!!!" He yelled angry.

"Don't tell me Neji's cousin is the girl" Sasuke said. Tsunade and Kakashi rolled their eyes and turned to the window.

"Neji don't be like that she is—" Tsunade was cut off by Neji's cell.

-- riiiing, riiiiing riiiiiing riiiiiiiing--

"Moshi, moshi?" Neji asked.

"Nii-san!! I need help… I don't know what song to pick"

"For what Hinata-sama?"

"The audition with Black Tsubasa!! It's tomorrow and I don't know what kinds of songs they would like me to sing… Ahh Tsunade didn't tell me anything about it…" Neji could guess she was pouting at the other end of the phone he sighed.

"Just pick a song by yourself, you have good taste, I'm sure they will like it… either way I'll be there… But why did you go to that audition in the first place?!" Neji was becoming red from anger and Hinata's voice trembled. Neji could tell she was going to put someone else on the phone.

"Neji-kun!!" damnit… he wasn't expecting Tenten… the president of his fan club back at high school… she was the main reason why Neji went with Black Tsubasa and to Tokyo…

"Tenten… don't tell me you tricked my cousin into going to the audition" an uncomfortable silence gave Neji the answer.

"You did?!"

"Hehe… you told me not to tell you didn't you?" Neji sweat dropped.

"You know what I meant… now my cousin will have to meet a flirting heartthrob, a really irritated boy and a hyperactive kid with intelligence complex…" he could hear shuffling at the other end but he wasn't sure what was happening till he heard Hinata.

"Nii-san? can we go out to eat… I haven't seen you ever since you went with Black Tsubasa… please…" he sighed. He did want to see his cute little cousin but he didn't want to see that bun-ed hyper girl…

"sure, see me at Danny 0's Bistro in ten minutes" he sighed and continued "Just one condition" he waited for Hinata's confusion silence "NO TENTEN, DON'T BRING TENTEN!" he yelled through the phone. Hinata started laughing while Tenten started cursing.

"okay, then I'll see you there" the phone conversation ended and both of the cousins let the phone down.

"What are you five looking at? I'm going out… DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME" he ended glaring at the three boys. They shuffled their gazes and then connected to the boy's back, he was going out the door.

Once Neji was outside the building they began to speak

"hey I want to meet that girl…" Naruto finally said

"She sounds interesting… and I suppose that if what Kakashi said is true she should be quite good" Gaara spoke and Kakashi bugged in the conversation.

"She's not only good but, damn she's hot… if she wasn't only sixteen I'd be following her" he said looking at the ceiling or at least that's what it seemed but the guys knew he wasn't looking at the ceiling he was remembering the girl and fantasizing with her until Tsunade whacked him on the head.

"You pervert… you are following my brother, Jirayia's, example. And you three you already heard Neji, don't follow him" Tsunade glared at the boys.

"Hey… we just want to meet the girl… and maybe see how hot she is" Sasuke said the last part more to himself than anyone else.

"Well she is hot" Tsunade covered her mouth and avoided the looks that were directed to her, she knew they meant "you kinky, kinky bi girl"

"okay then leave, you are bugging me and I'm leaving for a date" she sighed.

"Man or woman?"

"Man… the last one was a woman so…"

"uhh sure, let's get out of here…" The three boys left leaving the blonde girl to change and the silvery haired man to sleep.

--

"Nii-san!!" a blue haired girl hugged her cousin while he picked her up, moving her up and down. She giggled and he let her down on her feet. She smiled broadly.

"So… what's up, how's been everything going?" she smiled while drinking a small sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"hmm not much, the same… just helping Black Tsubasa… and organizing the auditions…" he rubbed his chin as if trying to remember then he changed his gaze towards his small cousin and smiled. He only smiled for her, only her. She had melted that ice that he had built when his parents passed away with hugs, kisses on his cheek and secrets. She was like the small sister that he never had.

"Umm… Nii-san?" Hinata stopped for a second looking outside the window.

"Yeah?"

"Did someone follow you?"

"Why?" he turned to look at where his little cousin looked at. There he saw some blond spiked hair and black spiked one… he sighed and stood up for a second.

"Hina can you excuse me for a second?" he asked her, she seemed confused but she acceded. Neji began walking towards the door and towards the spiky hair. When he reached the front he saw Naruto and Sasuke arguing. Then he made a loud groan to get their attention. They turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile.

Neji crouched next to them and whispered some words. The guys began to back away while Neji had an extremely evil smirk on his lips. He was going to make them pay for following him, but wait, where is… Shoot! Neji looked inside the restaurant and saw him, there, speaking to his little cousin who was fanning herself in an attempt to lower the temperature; he knew she was about to – Thump!!!!— She fainted… Neji entered the restaurant running. Gaara was already checking if she was fine, Neji slapped his hand and kneeled beside Hinata. He picked her up bridal style towards their apartment. Gaara was worried; you could see it in his face, so he followed Neji close, as well as Sasuke and Naruto.

-In the apartment-

Hinata groggily woke up, she opened her eyes and the first thing she realized was that this wasn't her room. The ceiling was totally different than her rooms, she then hear a relieved sigh that wasn't like any other she had ever heard, or at least not one that she had heard in a long while now. She raised her head but she laid down again holding her head with her hand.

"W-What h-happened?" she muttered while she heard more shuffling.

"You fainted little cousin" Neji caressed his cousin's forehead and she heard a leaking sound then she felt some cold cloth over her forehead.

"Damn it…" she muttered under her breath.

"Don't curse in front of other people" Neji said sighing. Every time he was near her he would sigh a lot as if he was slightly annoyed but he was really happy. After all those years he could finally see his little cousin and protect her as well as teach her, as he always did. He saw his little cousin trying to sit up so he walked over to her and helped her a bit. She was sitting but her eyes were closed.

"My head is aching…" she muttered softly as she fluttered her eyes open. She looked around taking everything in. She was sitting in a black leather couch, the walls were painted in green, she was covered by a light blue blanket and she was being observed by four people. She could see who these were. It was Neji and…

"Black Tsubasa" she wide eyed and blinked. It was Sabaku no Gaara, drums, Uzumaki Naruto, bass and Uchiha Sasuke, electric guitar. She gasped in shock and she turned bright red. Gaara stood up from his chair and walked towards the small girl, he crouched beside the couch.

"Sorry if I scared you back there I never meant for it to happen, I just wanted to meet you since Tsunade and Kakashi wouldn't stop talking about you so we decided to see by ourselves…" Gaara turned to look at his band mates, they sighed.

"We shouldn't have been following and peeking all the time… we are sorry… Hinata is it?" Naruto said. The blushing girl nodded.

"I mostly went because of these two…" Sasuke said coolly, Naruto, Neji and Gaara glared at him as if threatening him to say the truth.

"Okay, okay… I did want to see who you were… to see if you actually beat Aoi in looks" Sasuke finished. Neji gave him a look that said something like If you try to touch her like Aoi I will break every bone in your body' kind of look. Naruto failed to see Neji's glare at Sasuke and asked the question.

"And… does she?" Naruto looked at the guy; he gave him a confused look.

"Does she beat Aoi in looks according to you, teme?" Naruto finished trying to read the expressionless face of his friend.

"Umm… why do you ask, bakka?" Sasuke blushed. Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

"'cause for me she sure does…" Neji called the boy as to try to regain his attention. Seeing as his small cousin was blushing furiously. Naruto looked towards Neji but Hinata cut him off before he said anything.

"Ano… I'm still here… I can hear what you are saying…" Hinata saw Naruto blush and she giggled. Neji glared at the three band members and spoke up.

"Hinata, come on, I'm taking you home… I will never let you be with these three awake for more than thirty minutes and I have waited fifteen. Let's go" he stood up and was walking towards the coat hanger when Hinata spoke.

"Nii-san…but I thought you hated Tenten" Hinata looked at her cousin dumbfounded.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's my roommate…." Hinata sweat dropped and Neji fell down -Anime-style!- Naruto walked over to Neji and poked him in the stomach.

"Neji… hey Neji… are you OK?"

"Yeah… yeah… I'm fine" Neji stood up dusting himself up

"Then why did you fall like that…?"Naruto seemed like a little kid asking about everything.

"None of your business, see what I do for you Hinata-sama? Normally I wouldn't go and dare to see your friend… but since I need to take you home I will" Just then a pink blob rushed in the apartment.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" she squealed running towards Sasuke.

"Sakura what the heck are you doing here?!" he screamed in the same pitch as her… only a little bit more deep.

"What a way to welcome your little cousin" she huffed.

"Hai… Hai… I get it… 'Hi Sakura-chan!!!!' that's better?" he sarcastically said. She obviously didn't notice the sarcasm…

"Yep, now where is my cute red headed racoon!!" she walked towards Gaara who just glared at her with all of his might trying to keep her away. Sasuke grabbed her before she touched Gaara.

"Do you want Gaara to ask for a restraining order? 'Cause believe me he will if you hug him once more… if you were a man he would've already punched you" Sasuke stated glaring at the pouting girl. She was acting like a fourteen year old…

"Umm… nii-san… how old is she?" she whispered in Neji's ear. Apparently she had gotten up and was beside her cousin.

"She's two years older than Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and you. My age basically" he stated also whispering. "But she has the mind of a four year old" Hinata giggled.

"Neji I heard that" she glared at Neji making him fear for his dear life but he couldn't move. "Ohh hi there!! I'm Haruno Sakura, you are?" she asked smiling at the smaller girl. Sakura pinched her cheek. Hinata flinched.

"Don't be afraid, don't worry, I'm sorry, you haven't even told me your name and I'm already treating you as my cute little racoon over there. Is just you are SO CUTE!! If I was a guy I would've already made a move on you" she whispered the last part making Hinata blush a deep scarlet.

"Sakura could you stop scaring my little cousin… she really is trembling… and by the way don't hit on her damn it! If you're bi it isn't anyone's problem okay… now stop harassing Hinata" Neji scolded the pink haired. She pouted and huffed but then regained her composure and smiled at the girl.

"So your name is Hinata? SUCH A CUTE NAME!! I suppose Hyuuga Hinata right?" Sakura grinned. Hinata nodded slightly just when her eyes became as big as ice cream platters.

"Haruno Sakura, Hina Ichigo's lead singer?" Hinata asked commencing to smile.

"Yep… the one and only, so you know of my band huh?" Sakura was grinning as goofily as Naruto. Hinata giggled at this.

"Naruto, do you know where Kakashi is? He kind of called me… according to him to participate on the auditions for your new lead singer… what's the deal with him? He knows I'd love to help you but I kind of have my own band along with Ino and Tayuya" Naruto shrugged.

"No idea… you'll have to ask him personally. He's in his room reading his perverted book" he stated " By the way… next time don't only greet your cousin… he may be your cousin but we are your friends and we deserve to… hey, Neji… where is Hinata going?" Naruto asked confused.

"What are you saying dope?! She is right here besi---de me.." Neji looked to his right then left then behind him then saw her walking towards the elevator. She held her head down in an attempt to hide her tear streaked face.

The bunch of people started running towards the girl. She quickly wiped her face and pushed the button for the elevator. Neji held onto her wrist. Sasuke her left shoulder and Naruto her right shoulder. Gaara just intercepted her. Sakura was behind the guys. Hinata stayed still, shaking slightly.

"Hinata… Hinata, talk to me Hinata… Hinata!" Neji tried to bring her back to earth but she wouldn't answer not rise her head. Sakura bugged in and gently raised her chin.

"Hina-chan? what's wrong… you were fine a small while ago… what happened?" Sakura asked worried. Hinata looked at her eyes and in her eyes more tears welled up. The elevator opened up. Gaara was still blocking the way.

"I-I… I just can't compete against you" she plainly stated. Making the boys shocked and confused they didn't realize they stopped the resistance so she just walked past them and entered the elevator. The doors closed and the five didn't get what just happened. Let us recap: -Sakura arrived.  
-hits on Hinata

-asks Naruto about the audition

-she left the apartment

-went on the elevator

"That's it! she was happy for being chosen as one of the semi-finalists… well more like finalists. She heard Sakura say Kakashi asked her to be on the audition and she thought she would never be able to win against Sakura" Sasuke stated feeling all high and mighty since he had figured out every thing.

"In summary all of this happened because of Sakura, huh?" Gaara asked glaring at the pink-headed. She pouted and held her head down. Neji stepped in.

"Damnit Gaara don't point fingers around(A/N… it's just a phrase.. not literal), It wasn't because of Sakura… Sakura didn't know herself, hell, not even we knew. Only the bakka of Kakashi knew and he decided to stay quiet" he said, getting close to the pink-haired. She blushed lightly.

"He's right Gaara… geez since when are you so evil to Sakura… also because of a girl, it's just not normal" Naruto looked at the boy. He has lowered his head and was gazing intently at the floor. Naruto kneeled on the floor and looked right up to see Gaara's face, amazingly he was bright red. He could've been added to a salad and it'd give the same effect as adding tomatoes to it.

"AWWWW Racoon-chan is in love!!" Sakura ran towards Gaara and hugged him tight. Gaara's face went from total embarrassment to total disgust and he started wiggling around so Sakura would let go. He groaned in a low voice. Sakura let go. Neji's face had darkened… now he knew it. He had to keep Hinata way from those three perverts as soon as possible. She had already made one fall in lo- his thought were cut off by no other than Naruto

"Then Gaara I suppose we are rivals now" Naruto seriously said. Neji began to panic. How was he supposed to keep his little cousin away from two people that could be considered his bosses? It's not logical… 'I need to keep her away at no matter what costs… that's it! Kakashi you're a genius… thanks to Sakura my plan has been set in motion.

"I… umm… need to go, bye!" Neji went running down the stairs. He knew that if he ran fast enough he could catch up to his little cousin.

-

"Tenten… it's not that I'm not confident enough, is just…" Hinata spoke softly on the phone.

"_Hinata accept it… you were looking for a way out of that audition, you just took the easy way out and since Haruno Sakura was going to be in the audition you got upset… damnit it's so like you"_ Tenten spat out. The blue haired girl's eyes began to well up. Tenten was her best friend since always… she always helped but this time she was making it worst.

"Tenten… I just can't compete against her" Hinata stated plainly making the older girl sigh.

"_you can… you are great at singing, you are an awesome dancer and you play five instruments"_

"Had you heard how she sings?!" Hinata wasn't aware she rose her tone a little bit too much. The older girl sighed.

"_Yes I have and frankly I think you sing better than her. I did this for you and you should do it for yourself. Don't you think that if Kakashi and Tsunade praised you they should have a good reason?" _

"I just don't feel confident enough…" she sounded sad.

-

"Guys… what's with the weird combination of glares?" Kakashi said while reading his book.

"Thanks to you Hinata won't audition" Naruto stated. Now that did catch his attention. He closed his book and looked at the guys.

"What.did.you.do?" he firmly said.

"You mean 'What did I do'" you did it yourself" Sakura glared at his ex-singing teacher.

"I didn't do anything… by the way why do you know Hinata?" the guys told all the story and finally finished leaving a panting Naruto. Sasuke was running his hands through his hair and Gaara seemed pissed.

"Okay so you blew my plan… I called you, Sakura, because I was going to do a fake audition. Tsunade and I already decided that Hinata is going to be the lead singer BUT we want her to start to do the job of singing. But if she auditioned with everyone we would've have to wait for two weeks so we made up a fake audition; And for a fake audition we need fake people, right? So we called four people we knew sang well so Hinata would give the best of herself. I asked you, Sakura, to come by but I didn't know that these morons would bring her here. Meaning…" Sakura finished for him

"YOU THREE MADE THIS HAPPEN BAKKAS!" she yelled at them. They gazed at the floor. Showing defeat.

-Meanwhile-

"Hinata!" Neji yelled across the park. The girl stopped and looked at her cousin. He could see she had been crying and he hated when she cried.

"nii-san…"

"What's with the worry face?"

"Ummm… Dad called" she seemed really shocked. Neji stopped dead on his tracks.

"What?!" he hissed.

"He says I need to go back home"

"But… what about me, the audition, Black Tsubasa, Tenten… what about it all" he showed hurt in his eyes.

"Hey… It's okay… I need to go back in a month. I can go to the audition, Tenten is right… I can nail the audition and beat Haruno Sakura" she said convinced.

"Umm.. Hinata… no, please, don't go… ummm she will obviously win… you don't want to be crushed do you?" 'Damn it I know that she could beat Sakura within the blink of an eye but… I just… she can't! I'm her protector… I can't let them touch her…' he thought to himself, feeling bad for lying to her.

"What are you saying Nii-san… I will go, I promised Tenten… and thanks for the support" she sarcastically muttered. She thought that he was right, but she promised Tenten that no matter what, she would at least go to the audition.

Sooooo? how is it? Do you like it? Ideas!!! please R&R. Don't worry Neji is not evil in this fic… he is just trying to protect Hinata-hime

Neji- you don't believe that yourself do you?

HC- nope

Neji- then why do you say it?

HC- dunno…

Hinata- hi hi!!

Neji- Hinata-sama… why are you so hyper?

HC- -rolls eyes-

Hinata- HC gave me candy!!!

Neji- -glaresssss-

HC- well… review so I can know what you think and mean while I'll run away before Neji kills me

Hinata- bye bye!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm sorry for the extremely late update, But here is the next chapter of Music from the heart. please Read and Review so I'll know if you like it. Please don't flame and I do not own Naruto. **

**---**

"Shit!" Neji cursed loudly, slamming the door. He then threw the keys on the counter.

"Oi, Neji, what happened, she won't come?" Naruto asked the brunet.

"Sadly…"he was cut off.

"She won't come?! It's our entire fault…" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe shut up, he hasn't finished talking" Sasuke scolded.

"As I was saying… sadly, she will come" Neji sighed, he was too frustrated about this…

"What do you mean 'Sadly she will come'?! It's great that she'll come, then we will have the best lead singer we can have!" he sounded excited.

"I DON'T TRUST HER WITH YOU!" he covered his mouth. Shoot… he let the anger control him…

"Hey, It's not like we are going to bite her head off or something… we are not like Kiba" Naruto slit his eyes, showing his anger. Neji began clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to calm his anger down, miserably it wasn't working.

"Shut up Uzumaki, I don't mean that, you two (A/N: meaning Sasuke and Naruto) have a tendency to fall in love, or flirt way too easily, I won't let you fall for her, you WON'T touch her in anyway, you WON'T speak to her about other things than work and finally you WON'T praise her in anyway, that would mean that she could fall for your kindness and I won't let her fall in love with NONE of you" he panted, after speaking so much who wouldn't… damn, I never thought Neji could be so overprotective. The guys sweat dropped and sighed.

"You do realize you are acting as if you were her father, do you?" Gaara stated.

"Yes I do and believe me, I'm way better than her father, big reason why she's now in Tokyo not in Osaka"

"Oi, boys!" Kakashi left his room and called the boys of the band. "Get ready for tomorrow, you'll be part of the jury, Anko, Kurenai, Sakura and Haruhi will be the supposed contestants. The jury consists in Tsunade, Jirayia, Orochimaru, you three and me" the boys went wide-eyed when they heard the name

"Orochimaru?!" the four yelled. Orochimaru was a famous and recognized choreographer but that didn't take away the fact that he was a pervert, a paedophile, ugly and waaaaaay creepy.

"Yes… he may be creepy but he still has a good eye for singers and dancers" Tsunade stepped in.

"But… but… he even tried to rape me!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"That was a misunderstanding; he just wanted to see how the outfit would fit you"

"Not even you believe that…"

"Nope, but I need to stand up for him or he won't accept to be part of the jury", all the people in the room sweat dropped.

meanwhile-

-Achoo!!-

"Bless you, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said, slightly annoyed that he had to say everything there.

"Thanks, someone is talking about me… well were is the dress for the girl?!" he yelled

"Here it is sir" Orochimaru took the dress from Kabuto's hand and looked at it.

"It's not short enough"

"But sir it is five inches above the knees!" Kabuto replied.

"I want it eight inches above the knees!" Orochimaru replied, using a weird, snake pout that would freak everyone out.

"Hai, hai" Kabuto grabbed the dress and walked towards the confection table.

-

"HINA!! wooooowwww!! that song was damn awesome!" Tenten squealed. She had bought a karaoke for their apartment and she made Hinata sing, according to her, to practice… after all it was like two days, until the audition.

"Sing another one, I want to listen to you" she blushed at this but smiled. Hinata smiled back and hesitantly grabbed the microphone.

"Which one do you want me to sing?"

"how 'bout… hmm Listen to your heart?"

"okay, give me a second" Hinata arranged the song on the karaoke machine and she took the microphone.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

She placed the microphone down and smiled at the cheering Tenten.

"That was Awesome!!!!!" Tenten yelled making Hinata blush a bright red.

"You are exaggerating Ten-chan" Hinata said, while hiding her flushing face behind her midnight blue bangs.

"I'm so not exaggerating! You are plain awesome, if they don't choose you they are both blind and deaf and I swear to kick their asses for you!" she yelled happily, Hinata sweat dropped.

"If they don't choose me you don't have to kick their asses… I'm not that good either way…"

"Baakkaaaa!! What are you saying you bakka? You are good, hell, you are more than good… I don't get your lack of confidence, you are extremely pretty… just remember all those days at the academy, boys fell at your feet" she finished smiling brightly, making poor Hinata blush even redder.

"And you are and excellent singer, extremely smart and you have a killer body… now tell me which one of those is a lie" she dared her friend.

"All of it… it's a lie… I'd do anything to have smaller boobs, in high school I wasn't a nerd many people beat me at things, and I'm not an excellent singer, I'm just going through this for you Ten-chan and those guys didn't fall at my feet… they just blushed and nose-bled and fainted probably because I'm horribly ugly" Hinata stared at the floor.

"You really are a moron… you know what… come on, I'm taking you somewhere" Tenten smiled evilly. 'If she doesn't believe her friends then let's let the strangers tell it to her' she chuckled inwardly at her evilness.

-

Tenten dragged Hinata along with her to an extremely crowded street and saw a beauty pageant being held. She smirked… this would be good.

"And the winner shall be…" a voice was heard, it was the interviewer speaking, apparently the contest was about to finish. Tenten ran and got on the stage, leaving Hinata beside the stage she grabbed the mic and smirked. Hinata was really blushing and she was extremely embarrassed, she held her gaze on the floor when Tenten began speaking. The people were dumbfounded and the interviewer seemed shocked, probably he'd be mad when he woke up from that daze.

"Tokyo people!! Yes I do know this isn't part of the pageant's program I just want to prove a point" she yelled. Someone in the audience spoke.

"Then prove the point quickly we want to know the winner!!!!!"

"Shut up, moron! As I was saying… I have this friend who is extremely cute but… she won't believe us," Hinata rose her gaze immediately and her eyes were wide "her friends, so I thought that maybe you people, since you aren't her friends would tell her the truth and nothing but the truth" Tenten smirked at the expression Hinata had plastered on her cute face.

"Then show her to us, we are sure to say the truth!!" another person spoke, one of the judges after speaking with the other two judges took one of their microphones and spoke.

"What's your Name sweetie?"

"Suzumiya Tenten"

"Well then Ten-chan, show us the girl, if she is as beautiful as you say and she beats our contestants and she still won't believe us, we'll hand her the prize and tiara along with Miss Tokyo's title.

"Thanks judge-sama, I'm sure she'll beat them within the blink of an eye" Tenten smiled at the girl being dragged behind stage and being dressed. She was really giggling.

-

"Come on honey, we need to dress you and pick up your hair a bit so you face will be-" the stylist stopped talking once Hinata rose her head and the stylist moved her bangs away.

"Honey… you are extremely beautiful…." she said shocked. Hinata blushed. "Come on honey, I swear I'll show all those people the real meaning of beauty… not those thin scarecrows called models!" the stylist got all pumped up and dragged Hinata to the dressing rooms. She held Hinata's hair up and into a semi-bun, considering a lot of her midnight blue hair was let down; still she rearranged her bangs and let them down so she would still be comfortable. She handed her a dress she didn't give any of the models since they were way to skinny or they just didn't deserve such a dress.

"Use that dress, it will make you stand out" she smiled. Hinata gasped,

"I-I can't… t-this is way too much… it-it's beautiful"

"Glad you like it honey, but hurry up, we are against time!" the stylist smiled broadly at Hinata who got in the dressing room and quickly changed.

She stood out of the dressing room making every single person behind stage gasp and smile. It was a low-cut, pearly white long dress. It had a diamond and pearls design along the waist and it had pleats in the section between the waist and the bust section. It had some other pleats going up the breasts, and along all the edges it had the same diamond and pearl design. When the low-cut was closer to the rising waist line, it had big crystals that joined them, being accompanied by the diamond and pearl design. The lower part of the dress was plain and simple yet the white satin added elegance and class. To finish the elegance they added open toe, stiletto heals. They had only one strap at the beginning and it was linked to the higher strap that went along the ankle, by another silvery strap. The shoes by itself were grey and had silver and white designs that made it look extremely fancy.

"Go on honey, make me proud" the stylist said, pushing Hinata up the stairs and on the stage. Hinata began walking but panicked. She was about to walk back when she saw Tenten's happy and proud face, she remembered the words of the stylist.

'I'll make them proud…' she kept saying as her mantra. She held her head up high and began walking.

"Well judge-sama, this is my best friend, Hyuuga Hinata" Tenten said smiling.

"hmmm" the judges stayed quiet, but Hinata blocked out every sound everything… there _he_ was. She froze… and their eyes locked. She kept staring at him, but he just smirked and walked away. Hinata came out of her trance by Tenten, who was nudging her arm.

"Hinata… are you listening?" Tenten nudged her again, trying to make her listen to the judges and the people.

"I… I… uhh, no, sorry"

"Don't worry" Tenten smiled reassuringly.

"As we were saying… We are sorry to announce that the contestants… are not as beautiful as this girl is, as a matter of fact, she has won the title as Miss Tokyo and she gets the tiara and we'll get two other people from the audience to tell you what all of us have decided. Hinata didn't get why they were so pumped up about this…

The judges handed various people microphones and the various people said the same.

"Hinata-chan… YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!!" Hinata blushed but Tenten as pumped up as she was smirked.

"Hinata-chan… would you go out with me?" another said.

"Hinata-chan, would you marry me?"

"Hinata-chan, do you want to bear my children?!" another yelled… making various people shiver… ESPECIALLY HINATA.

"How many of you guys would date her?" Tenten yelled at the cheering crowd. Hinata had been blushing and had been very embarrassed all the time. Every single man from the crowd put their hands up and even some girls also did. (A/N- o.O)

-

"Moo… Tenten why did you do that for?!..."

"do you believe me now?" Tenten said smiling sweetly.

"Yes… but did you really have to go that far?"

"Why are you complaining… most of Tokyo's male population and half of Tokyo's female population gave you there telephone numbers, and may I say a lot of them are cute" Tenten said, eyeing a guy that winked at them.

"You are crazy…."

"Did you know that pageant was being passed by national television?"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep…" Tenten said proudly making Hinata fume… she was about to yell at Tenten but her phone was ringing.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hinata-sama?"

"Nii-san? what's wrong" she said trying to hide the anger from her voice.

"Why were you at a pageant?"

"Tenten made me…" she said, defeated.

"Why were you on TV?"

"They were filming Miss Tokyo's pageant"

"Hand the phone to Tenten" Neji said coldly, sending shiver's down Tenten's spine.

"Y-yeah?" Tenten answered the phone, fear evident in her voice. (A/N- I'm way too lazy to write the whole conversation or scolding Neji gave Tenten) The scolding lasted ten minutes and, boy, Hinata and Tenten never thought Neji had such a colourful vocabulary. Hinata sighed and grabbed the phone, trying to comfort the pale as a sheet, Tenten. She was still shocked all the things Neji said.

"Hina-chan… your cousin scares the living shit out of me" Tenten said, not really containing the foul words.

"I know… he scares me too" Hinata said recalling all the phone conversation. She began to giggle when she remembered that Neji would still be talking if Tenten didn't hang up. "Hey Tenten… shouldn't we be going home, I suppose these guys are tired" she said glancing at the guys that had offered to walk them home considering they gave Hinata a lot of gifts.

"Yeah… we should call a cab and send them home" Tenten said while glancing at the boys that were in dreamland, watching Hinata.

-

"She hung up…" Neji said frustrated.

"Who wouldn't teme… you were stuck to the phone for ten minutes insulting her choice…" Naruto said while reading a magazine.

"I would've only lasted five" Sasuke said.

"I would've lasted one" Gaara said channel zapping.

"Shut up… no one asked for your opinions…" Neji said annoyed.

"Why are you so against about men knowing she is cute?" Naruto asked all of a sudden.

"I just don't like men sending her lustful stares…"

"Suuure, I bet its cause you want her all for yourself" Naruto said, making Gaara and Sasuke laugh… Neji just stood there fuming but also blushing.

-

"Then… this week had been fun, you were told tomorrow you'll have an audition, you met Black Tsubasa, stayed at their apartment, were called by your dad, we left for the karaoke, I entered you in a pageant, you won and now we are here. It has been full of surprises" Tenten said, with a smile in her face, while she was drying her hair with a towel.

"You almost forgot about Neji's scolding" Hinata said, the two burst out laughing. Tenten was at the verge of tears from all the laughing. Hinata was sitting on the couch, channel zapping while Tenten was in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to be made.

"Oi!! HINA, which movie will we watch?"

"Umm, ano… I don't know… what about a scary movie?"

"No, you'll end up coming over to my room in the night saying something like 'Teeen-chan I'm scared!!' or something like that" she said while imitating Hinata's voice. Hinata pouted childishly.

"Moo, Tenten-chan… you're mean… I don't do that anymore. Well what about a romantic movie?"

"Bah, I hate those, they are so annoying"

"Tragic movie?"

"Also annoying"

"Suspense?"

"Boring"

"Action?"

"Now we are talking, which action movies are they showing?"

"Hmm 'triple X', 'S.W.A.T', 'fast and furious'" Hinata said while watching TV guide.

"Triple X would be the best one" Tenten said while opening the microwave and putting the popcorn in a bowl.

"Tenten, can you remind me why did we ask for the American TV package?"

"You said you were kind of bored of always Asians and you wanted to see the other part of the world or something like that- itaaaa" Tenten yelled.

"What happened?"

"I burnt myself…" she said while entering the living room with a finger in her mouth while her other hand held the popcorn bowl. "Well then will you put the channel they are passing Triple X on?" Tenten said kind of annoyed.

"Hai, Hai" Hinata said bored, she began channel zapping trying to find the channel when Tenten stopped her.

"Oi, mitte, mitte" she said nudging her midnight blue haired friend.

// today a brunette girl interrupted the Miss Tokyo pageant. She got on the stage and spoke to the crowd and judges saying something about a friend of her's that didn't consider herself pretty. The audience and judges proved the seventeen year old wrong by handing her the title of Miss Tokyo. Men and women all around Tokyo couldn't stop talking about the girl or 'Goddess' as many others are calling her. Apparently, thanks to some confidential sources the girl came from Osaka and is part of a very recognized and important family, the Hyuuga family. Owners of Hyuuga corp. and apparently she is the heiress to the company. Now on with another news we…//

"How did they found out my identity?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Dunno… man… news people really are nosy, well put the movie!!" she said annoyed. Hinata kept on zapping the channels.

-

"Hyuuga-sama, I saw your daughter today sir" a young handsome man entered Hyuuga Hiashi's office and smiled at the man.

"Oh, how is she?"

"She seemed fine, she won Miss Tokyo pageant" the man smiled warmly at the busy man before him.

"I'm glad; she had always been beautiful, just like her mother…" Hiashi's eyes seemed distant and his gaze rested on the window before him.

"Hiashi-sama, don't worry about her too much, she'll come home soon" the man comforted the big business man.

"I know but I can't help but feel restless, what if her condition worsens, what if she ends up like her mother?" he said a sole tear running down his cheek.

"Don't worry daddy, she's fine, nothing will happen to her, she's strong" a petit girl entered the large office. She was wearing a purple and green uniform with a green bandana around her neck. She had shoulder-length brown hair and her eyes were similar but different to her sister's. She had actual grey eyes, when Hinata had pale lavender eyes.

"Oh, Hanabi, how was school?" he asked at the expressionless girl before him.

"As usual, boring, daddy I'm way too smart for that college…"

"I'll speak with them, do you want to change college or maybe skip a few grades?"

"I'll skip a few grades; I'll soon catch up to Hinata-nee-san"

"Ahh the same amount of grades skipped?"

"no… age that she graduated" Hanabi said, finally smiling.

"But you are way behind Hanabi, you are missing like two or three years to begin and finish college" Hiashi said vacantly.

"Daddy, why do you always compare us?! I'm not her, I may be stronger in DNA but I don't have her wits!!" Hanabi said, storming out of the office. Hiashi sighed.

"Don't worry Hiashi-sama, its just adolescence." He said smiling at the older man.

-

"Hinata… when will you tell Neji?" Tenten asked suddenly, catching Hinata off guard.

"Umm… ano… when I feel ready, I don't want him to worry" she said smiling sweetly.

"You should… he should know" Tenten said while eyeing the smaller girl.

"I know he should… it's just not time" she said still watching the movie. The happy and comfy mood went down, leaving a blank and uncomfortable silence. Hinata sighed.

'It's just not time Neji-nii-san… it's just not the time for me to tell' she thought while looking outside the window.

**--**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I think it didn't come out as I intended it to but what can I say, I didn't want to leave you waiting. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Neji- what does Hinata-sama need to tell me?**

**HC- not your business**

**Neji- it is… then why was Tenten Saying I should know?**

**Tenten- Yo!**

**HC- sticks tongue out I won't say**

**Hinata- HI minna-san!! **

**Sasuke- hmph**

**Naruto- hey**

**HC- what are you four doing here??**

**Gaara- We're here for fun dances hyperactively **

**HC- O.O **

**Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata- we came here to say… PLEASE REVIEW OR HC WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!! everyone panicks **

**HC- yep, that's right, muahahaha, so there is a minimum of…**

**Gaara- 7 reviews!! keeps dancing **

**HC- ahh yeah by the way, - Moo is like… a simple expression like saying Oh and**

** - Mitte is look enjoy !! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay****!! New chappie!! I guess this will be the last thing I post in more or less two or three weeks, unless you convince me to write another chappie sooner… and that will happen if you leave me a looooot of reviews . Please read and review! Hope you like it and please enjoy. by the way… in this chappie there are way too many songs. Sorry if you consider one of the songs isn't really good, I placed some songs that I liked and some that I just thought would fit. **

**Also I thought I should thank all my loyal reviewers **

**DarkSmile**

**Moon FirexxXXxxMitoko Dreamer**

**Nina Natsu**** sorry 4 making you review by placing that minimum review thingy its just to make sure there are really people that like the store and that I'm not writing it just for my sake. **

**Danimals21**

**The Anime Wolf**

**sailormarsfire93**

**XxPoisoned DreamsxX**

**little demon\vampire**

**TOOCUTE8822**

**Angel-Miko**

**NotaPunk**** thanks to all of you that are following my story and reviewing it. also thanks to the people that had faved or had alerted my story! **

**--------- ****Start of chappie------- **

"Hinata, oiii Hina, wake up!!" Tenten yelled at the sleeping girl.

"Oh, Tenten… what's up?" Hinata asked groggily.

"You need to be ready for the audition bakka! Now go to the shower, we are going to the hair stylist, remember the stylist from yesterday?"

"Yeah, the nice lady"

"Exactly her, well she gave me her card, her name is Taira Satsuki. She's got a big recognized salon near here and she said if we needed help in any way, to contact her, so I called her in the early morning and asked her to do this favour and she more than gladly accepted and now she has various experts in this kind of things and you need to bathe and I'll come with you" Tenten said proudly.

"What time is it?"

"Seven" Tenten answered.

"Time of the audition?" Hinata asked after she had yawned… she was tired!

"Twelve" Tenten answered grinning goofily.

"O'clock?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes in a cute manner.

"Yeah" Tenten said smiling "now go and bathe, I got the water ready for you and your breakfast is served" she turned around to leave the smaller girl to undress and bathe.

-

Tenten was leaning on Hinata's lilac coloured door. She held her head in her hands and a small tear blurred her vision before it fell.

"You need to live your life at the maximum… even if it costs me mine I swear that will happen" she said walking away.

-

-"It's Tenten, and Hinata here!! You have reached our home but sadly we are not here!!! If you desire you can call after of leave a message telling us your name

and your number and we promise to call you back!! Thanks sweeties!" – giggling was heard until a shifting sound declared the end of the answering machine's message, the beep sounded shortly afterwards.

"Tenten-san, it's John Hopkins, Miss Hyuuga's doctor? Well I'm sorry you're not there but please when you listen to this message call me soon, I need to talk to you" the answering machine stopped the replaying message, leaving a sighing Tenten.

"She'll blow if she knows I've been speaking to him behind her back…" she said while erasing the message and typing it down in her laptop.

"Who'll blow?" Hinata said, surprising Tenten, who immediately closed her laptop.

"Uhhh Temari, well are you bathed?" She asked trying to change the issue.

"Yep, let's get going" she said while smiling.

-

"Kakashi-chan, honey, how are you!" Kurenai said out of the blue, kissing Kakashi's cheek.

"Kurenai, Anko you came after all"

"Of course we did honey, did you forget who you were dealing with?" they asked.

"Umm, no, so you have your songs ready?"

"Yeah, I chose Big black horse and a cherry tree" Anko said while winking at Kakashi.

"I chose Rehab" Kurenai said while nudging Kakashi who felt as if he was in heaven.

"Forgot about us… sensei?" Sakura said smirking at the older man, who she absolutely adored to tease.

"Yes sensei… that's not really nice to do, you know…" Haruhi said smiling innocently at her ex-singing teacher.

"Which songs did you choose girls?" Kakashi said, rectifying his mistake.

"I chose 'Lost without you'" Haruhi said thinking.

"I chose 'Inside your heaven'" she said smiling. "Racoon-chaaaaaan!!!" sakura ran towards Gaara who was sitting in front of Sasuke she directly engulfed him in a super hug that made him turn every colour… mostly blue and purple.

"Sakura… I suggest you let him go unless you want him dead" Sasuke interrupted, making his cousin pout at him and Gaara give him an appreciative look. Sasuke just nodded and returned to reading a book he was reading until Naruto came running panting.

"Damnit… a heard of fan girls really isn't good right now, huh?"

"Fan girls?" Sasuke raised his gaze from the book.

"Already?" Gaara asked, refraining from strangling Sakura.

"They are fan girls and fan boys if you didn't notice Naru-kun" Haruhi said smirking at the shocked face Naruto had.

"Do we have fan boys?" Naruto asked.

"No bakka, she means they don't know we are here, they just know about sakura, Haruhi, Kurenai and Anko"

"The Hyuuga heiress?!" Tsunade yelled on the phone. Apparently she had been informed that the Hyuuga heiress was being blocked by the heard of fan boys and fan girls gained last night.

"When will Hinata arrive?" Gaara asked all of a sudden.

"God, she's blocked by human traffic" Tsunade said apparently troubled.

"How can someone be blocked by human traffic?" Naruto asked apparently not understanding.

"Bakka… someone is not letting her through" Sasuke said trying to explain to his dumb friend.

"Tsunade-sama… you won't believe what I'm seeing" Neji said, entering the place.

"What happened?"

"Those fan girls and fan boys aren't here for Kurenai, sakura, Anko or Haruhi… they are here for-" he was cut off… once again. god this was becoming a habit.

"Sorry for bringing her here late" Tenten gave a sheepish smile that made Tsunade smile. She was holding Hinata's hand, who was wearing a long, beige coat that covered a lot of herself, she was wearing high stiletto heals and sunglasses along with a hat that hid her long midnight blue hair.

"Hinata-chan, they've told me you already met the band right?" the person nodded while taking the hat off. Her butt length midnight blue hair fell and created a waterfall-like style.

"Come on honey, the girls are in the dressing rooms" Tsunade said while smiling sweetly at the girl. Hinata followed suit and reached the dressing rooms in no time. She entered and saw other girls running around in the hall brining tea or dresses to other dressing rooms. One said "Hyuuga" so she entered it.

"Ms Hyuuga?" a small girl asked, blushing. Hinata looked at her and smiled gently.

"Yes sweetie?" the girl began jumping up and down, leaving a worried and shocked Hinata.

"I'll be your helper today… I'm sorry for the outburst… it's just, I wanted to meet you so badly"

"Why is that?"

"Yesterday… Ms Tokyo pageant?" she said smiling.

"Umm yeah, what about it?"

"You are like the most beautiful girl I've seen and I want to become someone like you" she said smiling sheepishly and blushing. Hinata also blushed and caressed the girl.

"You are prettier than me, in every way, don't worry. I don't consider myself that cute but shhh don't tell anyone, it'll end up like yesterday" she said giggling along with the small girl. "What's your name?" Hinata asked gently.

"Umm… Hayase Hikari" she said blushing.

"Well since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Hyuuga Hinata" she said smiling.

"I'm glad you finished your introductions girl but… you need to be on stage, like in… five minutes" Tenten said, eyes slit showing how serious she was.

"Moo Tenten, why are you always so mean! I'm ready… Satsuki-san and her helpers already dressed me even thought I didn't want it!" Hinata said, pouting like a small girl. The small girl had been giggling thanks to the pouting Hyuuga.

"Stop doing such cute faces and take the coat off, I need to brush your hair" Tenten said smiling at the small girl that was still giggling. "Hikari, I'm Tenten, nice to meet you" Tenten said smiling. The small girl turned to look at her and smiled cutely.

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten-san"

"Want to help me brush Hinata's hair?" Tenten asked her, eyeing her behaviour.

"Sure, I'd be honoured" she walked towards Hinata, who was sitting in a chair.

"Take the coat off" Tenten ordered.

"Hai… hai… but… it's short and… it reveals too much skin"

"Moo Hina-chan, it does not, It's a white navel reaching tank top and a plated skirt. What's wrong with that?" Tenten asked while rubbing her temples.

"The skirt is short and the tank top is almost see through"

"That's not true, that's just the design that you get when an even fabric is pressed tightly against a laced fabric. Since you are wearing a laced pink bra, it looks like that…" Tenten said trying to calm down. "Besides, you look awesome, now TAKE OFF THAT COAT or I'll take it off myself" Tenten said smirking.

Hinata, scared by Tenten, got up and took the coat off revealing a cute white navel–reaching tank top that said 'ANGEL' in pink jewellery and a pink short, plated skirt that reached six and a half inches above her knees. She was wearing high, pink and white fused, stiletto heals. Her hair was down and she had big pink and silver hoop earrings.

"So, do you have the bag with the pins and the pink and lilac extensions?" She asked.

"Um yeah, here" Hinata handed Tenten the bag and sat down again. Hikari was frozen; she looked so simple yet so elegant, she was beautiful. Tenten grabbed a hairbrush and began brushing Hinata's hair. She placed the extensions and she kept brushing it, being also helped by Hikari. She did a ponytail and added some butterfly and normal pins that had like a pink jewel at the end. She let the bangs down and stopped.

"You're ready. Go knock them off their clouds" Tenten gave her two thumbs up and sent her a kiss. Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Rock their worlds Hyuuga-san" Hikari said smiling. Hinata bowed and began walking towards the stage.

"Hinata, you're ready?" Neji asked her. She smiled and hugged Neji.

"Now I am, I thought you wouldn't come"

"Well, I'm here aren't I, now go and kick those girls' asses, 'kay?" he said smiling. Hinata was dumbstruck, didn't he tell her she shouldn't compete… she hesitated but smiled nonetheless.

"Arigato, nii-san, I'll try hard" she said smiling.

"Hey, did you bring the song you would sing?"

"yeah here you go" she handed him a CD and he took it, smiling.

"Nothing in this world?" Neji asked, reading the label in the CD.

"Yeah, Tenten suggested it, she said she wanted me to sing it" Hinata said, smiling at Neji.

"If you say so…" he said while backing away. Hinata smiled and walked on the stage.

-

"So which is the girl?" Orochimaru asked (more like hissed) while smirking.

"Um, we'll tell you at the end. You just need to choose the one you prefer" Tsunade said while smiling a fake smile.

"Whatever" Sasuke said while looking at the girls. Sakura smiled at him and he just looked at the others. He looked at Haruhi, who wore a red, flashy tube top and a small mini-skirt. She sent him a kiss, along with Kurenai who licked her lips while looking at him and Anko cocked her eyebrow.

"Sasuke, stop flirting with the girls" Tsunade told him while holding her head… staying sober for 24 hours was just making her feel worse.

"I'm not flirting…"

"Yes you are teme, accept it" Naruto bugged in.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke turned away and looked at, the now on stage, Hinata.

"She looks amazing" Gaara said while blushing cutely. She was looking at the floor but she looked up when she felt that Sakura held her hand.

"Look at them, you can do it" Sakura whispered at her ear, making Hinata blush an intense scarlet. "By the way, I saw you in the pageant, you looked amazing". Hinata turned to the pink-haired and her eyes were wide.

"What… you saw me..?"

"Of course I did silly, if not then I wouldn't know how cute you looked" she said, the phrase being followed by a wink. Hinata blushed even more (if its even possible) resembling a juicy and delicious cherry (A/N-I want a cherry:( I'm kinda hungry… and the pizza mom ordered is not here yet so don't blame me - back to the story)

"Ms. Haruno, please stop speaking to your fellow singer and we'll begin. Neji, the songs" Tsunade said while taking a sip of her espresso. 'God how I wish this were sake… now Hinata show us your magic' she thought while drinking another sip from her boiling hot coffee.

-

"First of all we have… Mitarashi Anko singing –Big Black horse and a Cherry tree-" Kakashi announced, then sat back again, smiling.

A woman in her mid-twenties smiled and walked closer to the judges in the stage. She was wearing a black and blue cowboy jeans and a purple halter top that reached her navel. She also wore a black and blue, cowboy hat and black cowgirl boots. She had a mischievous glint in her earthy brown eyes. She pulled back a small lock of her indigo hair. She smiled and began tapping her feet at the beat of the drums.

The guitar began to sound and she started.

_Two, three, four_

(woo-hoo, woo-hoo) _[throughout the whole song___

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.

I felt a little fear upon my back  
He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking."  
When the big black horse said, "Hey lady!" When the big black horse said, "Look this way"  
Said, "Look this way, will you marry me?" Said, "Hey, lady, will you marry me?"

She glanced at Kakashi seductively who smiled and cocked his eyebrow and winked.

_But I said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

And my heart hit a problem, in the early hours,  
So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years

So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
Now it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see

And it said no, no, no, no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me

Not the one for me

Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,  
You're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

_You're not the one for me  
(do, do, do, do)  
_

Jirayia gave her a naughty look and she brushed it off, knowing she would blush wildly if she gave it any importance at all. __

Well I was  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
No, no, no, no  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
No, no, no, no  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
I can't quite get there cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me 

She finished and clapping erupted. She smiled and waited for the judges to say what they believed.

"Well Anko, I believe you sang well… but not really what we are looking for black Tsubasa" Kakashi said without looking at her. They all new it was true, she did sang country and Black Tsubasa was more of a Pop/rock group.

"I'm sorry Anko, I do agree with Kakashi in this one and you look more mature than the kids… that would just not work that much" Jirayia said with the approval of Tsunade and Orochimaru. The band trio looked at each other and spoke at an unison.

"Thanks for coming Anko-chan, but we really need more of rock and pop than country yet you sang beautifully" they said, then looked at each other. Anko sweetly smiled and bowed, then walked off the stage, giving the microphone to Kurenai in her way down.

"Nest is… Yuuhi Kurenai singing Rehab" Kakashi announced.

Kurenai was wearing a white mid-thigh reaching coat that covered all the other clothing. She smiled and grabbed the mic. The song began to play with her dancing as much as it could at the beat.

_//They tried to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no.  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know._

I ain't got the time  
And if my daddy thinks im fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab  
I wont go, go, go.

I'd rather be at home with ray  
I ain't got 70 days  
Cos there's nothing, nothing you can teach me  
That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway

Didn't get a lot in class  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They're tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know.

I aint got the time,  
And if my Daddy thinks im fine,  
He's tried to make me go to rehab,  
I wont go, go, go.

The man said, why you think you here?  
I said, I got no idea  
Im gonna, im gonna loose my baby  
So I always keep a bottle near

Said, I just think you're depressed  
Kiss me, yeah baby  
And go rest

I'm tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know

I don't ever wanna drink again  
I just, ooo, I just need a friend  
Im not gonna spend 10 weeks  
Have everyone think im on the mend

It's not just my pride  
It's just til these tears have dried

They're tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back,  
You wont know, know, know

I aint got the time,  
And if my daddy thinks im fine  
He's trying to make me go to rehab  
I wont go, go, go.//

She finished and held the microphone to her side. She stood there waiting for the decision.

"Kurenai, it was beautiful but… you are singing blues, we need pop or rock" Tsunade said gently.

"Kure-chan, I actually noticed that your voice is more suited fro blues than for pop or rock… sorry but it won't work for us. Yet don't worry, you sang awesomely" Jirayia said.

"Didn't feel the vibe" Gaara stated plainly. Kurenai was annoyed by this comment but she kept quiet.

"Not our style sweetie…" Naruto said while looking at his nails.

"Didn't dig it, sorry" Sasuke said while reading a paper handed to him earlier. Kurenai began to walk away swearing under her breath that she had to deal with this brats. Never in her life had Kurenai and Anko been rejected and these brats were the firsts. She knew they were soft on Anko since she is even more dangerous than herself, and she knew that was the reason why the band trio said the subtlest thing they could imagine.

"Next is… Souma Haruhi singing –Lost without you-" Kakashi announced. A girl with dark green hair in two high pigtails walked on the stage. Wearing a black, goth-Lolita dress. Piano began to play along with guitar.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out_

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since youve gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is Im lost without you Im not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say well never be together and we ended with goodbye dont know what Id do ...im  
Lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say well never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what Id do ...I'm  
Lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Cant stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say well never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what Id do ...I'm  
Lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you//

She smiled and bowed childishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"…Just not" Naruto said while slapping his forehead.

"Plain no" Gaara said while rubbing his temples.

"HELL NO" Sasuke said. It wasn't like he didn't like how she sang its just she made too many mistakes and she is a fan girl and that wouldn't help.

"Sorry Haruhi-chan… the guys have spoken" Tsunade said. Haruhi sent a death glare to the trio and walked away, giving space to Sakura, who was childishly moving back and forth.

"Guys… this is Haruno Sakura, she will sing –Inside your heaven-" he said while giving her two thumbs up.

The music began to play and she began to sing.

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

the song had ended and everyone was wide eyed. For the first time, the song she chose didn't suit her and she really messed up. Sakura held her neck and touched it, as if something was wrong. Everyone knew even if she wanted Hinata to win she would never loose on purpose… damnit… she forgot to practice and she had drank sake yesterday… that had messed her up. She had her throat aching since she had gotten drunk and she had threw-up. Now she remembered.

"Sakura… we are speechless" Jirayia said.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I.. my voice… it…" Sakura fell on her knees and a tear ran her cheek.

"Oi, Oi, Sakura, don't worry, it's not that big of a deal…" Naruto said trying to cheer her up. Hinata ran out the backstage and onto the stage and hugged Sakura, she helped her get up and they began walking towards the backstage.

-

"Sakura? What happened… you sing amazingly…" Hinata said, while holding her friend's hand.

"I got drunk yesterday… I forgot I couldn't drink and then in the dressing room I didn't practice…" she said smiling weakly.

"Don't worry, come on" Hianta said but was stopped by Tenten.

"Hinata, you go and sing, I'll take her to the dressing rooms" She said while holding sakura and walking away.

-

Hinata shyly went on the stage and she held the mic on her left hand. She inhaled deeply.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, she will sing –Nothing in this world-"Kakashi announced.

Hinata waited for the music to begin and when it did she was caught in the song.

_Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,_

So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by  
"Here's what I like?  
And you were with somebody else but you can't deny  
That's me in your eye

Do you know  
What it's like  
When it's wrong  
But it feels so right?

[Chorus  
Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better   
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight   
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, Da

Baby, you and I, we got what will never be  
You know I'm right  
So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?  
Most guys would die

You should know  
(you should know)  
What it's like  
(what its like)  
When it hurts  
(when it hurts)  
'cause it feels so right

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,

I gotta tell you somethin'  
It's somethin' that you just might like   
No, it's not the same thing  
Yeah, you'll learn I'm not too shy  
You and I, we can do this thing tonight

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
_Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, tonight!!//_

Hinata stopped singing and applauses erupted. She finally looked up and looked at the amazed judges.

"WOOOO WAY TO GO HINATA-CHAN!!" Sakura yelled along with Tenten.

"Hinata… that was just… you amazed me" Kakashi said slightly gaping.

"She is the girl you spoke about right?" Orochimaru asked with a mischievous look.

"So you noticed?" Tsunade asked.

"You said she was the best singer, meaning it's her" Orochimaru stated plainly, smiling at the girl.

"Yep, it's her" Tsunade said while winking at the girl. "So, boys, do you want to announce it to her?"

"Hina-chan… YOU ARE OUR NEW SINGER!!!" Naruto went ahead of everyone and smiled at her, getting up from his chair and he ran on the stage, bringing her into a warm hug. Gaara and Sasuke got up immediately, jealousy burning in their eyes but Neji beat them to it since he ran quickly on the stage and bumped Naruto in the head making him let her go and he, in the way, grabbed her arm, landed quickly and pulled Hina-chan into a comfy hug.

"Hinata… that was awesome" Gaara said while looking away, trying to hide his blush.

"Hinata you really are way better than Aoi" Sasuke said while smiling at the now being killed Hinata.

"Neji-baka, let her go, she can't breathe!" Tenten yelled at Neji, who saw his little cousin and loosened up his hug, making her breathe again.

"So… tomorrow we will pick you up at your house and we will take you to 'Konoha records'" Kakashi bugged in smiling at the cute girl.

"So these are the new Black Tsubasa?" a new comer hissed. All the people in the room except Tenten and Hinata were wide eyed and they couldn't believe what they saw. they began to tremble but they got over it in a matter of seconds.

"Answer me Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, or are you really that much of cowards?!" the newcomer spat at them. They were just frozen in place.

"A-ano… who are you, and how do you know we are the new Black Tsubasa?" Hinata asked calmly.

"I am…"

**------END OF CHAPPIE!!!----**

**I decided to end it there and see if you like it people. for the first time I wrote almost the double of what I normally write. I hope you liked it. I'm just trying to add more and more trouble and twists. Also to answer the people that had desperately asked me to tell them what is Hinata's condition and what is what she needs to tell Neji… it is…. mumbles ohh sorry, I didn't say it out loud, I'll guess if you didn't understand my mumbling you will have to wait till I say it in the fic p, I know… I'm mean. xD love you people and please review! **

**Ahh**** yeah, Anko sings-big black horse & the cherry tree by KT Tunstall**

** Kurenai sings-rehab by Amy Winehouse**

** Haruhi sings-Lost without you by Delta Goodrem **

** Sakura sings-Inside your heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**and Hinata sings the song- Nothing in this world by Paris Hilton. (I really don't know why I placed that song there, I was just looking for something that was funny and I saw the video in youtube so I said "Why not...") well hope you enjoyed and please review **

**Also there is a review minimum! eight reviews!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mwahahaha!! finally finished!! does the happy dance why did this short chapter took me so long, not even I know. I'm so sorry for the people that hate either Gravitation or Strawberry Panic. Think of this fic as a normal fic that has OC, ok? that way, all of us will be happy. Many of you may think… "why didn't you use the other Naruto characters?", pretty easy, I need them for something else p xDD. Sorry minna-san!! Well, this chapter just needed to introduce many people. Just for the sake of the rest of the story. I know… way too much "OC" part (considering it's not OC… they are just characters from other animes with a severe personality complex xDD) you could say this is a crossover that has extreme OOC for the other anime's. Thank you for all of those who reviewed. Thank you, since you are the ones that inspire me!! ****Please R&R!!!**

**disclaimer?- nuh huh -.- sigh why do they always need to rub it in?…**

**---**

"I am Aoi Nagisa. Former vocalist of Black Tsubasa" The newcomer said, while removing her hoodie that was covering her face. She let her shoulder length hair loose, showing her red hair. Her crimson red eyes inspected the girl of, more or less, her same height. She scoffed.

"So she is your new vocalist?" she said in a demeaning manner. Hinata looked down, her tears about to spill. She felt a strong hand lay on her shoulder and a masculine voice spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing here Aoi" Neji hissed.

"Yeah, besides, we don't need you, we have someone that can kick your butt anytime" Naruto bugged in trying to be Hinata's knight in shining amour.

"You are not welcome hag" Gaara spoke, not tearing his eyes away of the cruel girl.

"Aoi, leave, and we mean NOW" Sasuke said while cocking his eyebrow and coldly glaring at her. She backed away a bit but then stopped.

"And who do you think you are as to order me around?" she said trying to calm herself.

"I'm your worst nightmare, now leave" Sasuke spoke again, then returning to gaze at the cute angel that was breaking under his wing. He walked towards Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder. Naruto followed suit along with Gaara and the three of them were hugging Hinata possessively.

"Bakkas!!!" she said while she turned to leave. She ran fast towards the door and left. The door slowly closed itself and the people though they were shocked they laughed.

"So you are the famous Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, am I right?" a new person arrived.

"A-ano, yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Ahh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Uchiha Itachi, brother of Sasuke and a journalist, and also I'm Orochimaru-sama's apprentice" he said while eyeing curiously the small girl.

"What are you doing here Onii-san?" Sasuke said cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm here for an article, I need to interview the new Ms Tokyo" Itachi said while smirking.

"Umm, ano, I need to get going, Tenten it's four" she said reminding her friend of what time it was. Tenten was shocked for a second and recomposed herself quick. She grabbed the things and went to the dressing rooms.

"You need to leave?" Orochimaru asked while getting on stage to congratulate the new vocalist.

"Yeah, I… have something to do" she said while stealing a quick glance at Neji.

"Can we join you?" Naruto asked mustering the cutest puppy face. Gaara quickly smacked him on the head.

"If she didn't tell us, so don't try to go with her, if she didn't tell us she should have a reason as to why" Gaara said rubbing his temples, a new habit that he came to practice a lot when near Naruto.

Neji watched his cousin and furrowed his brows. 'Where in the world are you going Hinata' he thought while looking away with a blush- he just saw her bra.

"E-Eto, is not that, it's just… it's kinda far away" she said and quickly apologized to Tsunade, Jirayia, Kakashi and Orochimaru.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said while placing her coat on again. She ran out with Tenten and the guys went outside. Their shock faces told everything. Hinata was being held off by a gigantic amount of new fans that were trying to get her autograph. Itachi smirked and pushed the trio away of the door, and he walked out, following Hinata he passed them and grabbed Hinata's hand, who was holding Tenten's. When he was sure he had her hand held tight, he began to run.

The trio was speechless. They were in between a mix of pride, jealousy and anger. They huffed and walked in the establishment where they had been not so long ago.

-

She was trying to pass the heard of fans when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw black hair in a low ponytail. She was about to pull her hand away when she felt the man or woman, arranged her hand to fit his and he had a tight hold onto her's. She was frowning when she felt herself being tugged by the same person and she began to run as well, pulling Tenten along with her.

She finally felt the person stopping and she heard pants. She also let go of the hands of Tenten and the stranger. She began panting heavily.

"Who are you" she said finally regaining her breath.

"Ha ha, just look at me and you'll know" a male voice stated. Hinata looked up and saw jet black eyes.

"Uchiha-san" she blinked.

"Yeah, I thought you needed help if you needed to go somewhere else" he said while smirking.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for troubling you" she said while looking at Tenten who was on her knees trying to breathe.

"Yeah, thanks for almost killing us" Tenten hissed.

"Sorry for trying to help" he said while glaring at Tenten, who gladly returned the glare.

"Don't worry about her, its her way of thanking you" Hinata said while smiling sweetly.

"So where were you going to?"

"Airport" Tenten spoke plainly, now her voice being higher.

"Airport?" Itachi asked simply cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, airport, we need to get there" Tenten spoke getting irritated by the second.

"Tomorrow you have rehearsal, am I wrong?"

"no, you're not wrong" she said while smiling " but I'll come back tomorrow"

"A one-day trip?

"yeah, she needs to check something" Tenten said, now on her two feet and not on her knees.

"I can drive you there" he said with a smirk. Hinata looked at his, her eyes wide.

"you would do that for us?"

"Not for her, for you" he said while winking at Hinata. She just blushed and Tenten held her in a possessive hug.

"We don't need your help, that's why Hina-chan has the Hyuuga drivers" she said while glaring at the smirking man.

"Well, I don't see any car besides mine and there is no one else besides us three" he said smirking even broadly.

"ten-chan, let it go, thank you Uchiha-san, we'd really appreciate it if you drove us there" Hinata said sweetly, making the older Uchiha blush a bright scarlet that he hid behind his bangs.

"U-um, just g-get in" 'damnit since when do I stutter?!'

"Thank you again Uchiha-san" she said while smiling brightly.

"Itachi" he said, making Tenten choke and Hinata just confused.

"uh?"

"Call me Itachi, Uchiha-san it's too formal and I hate suffixes" he said still avoiding direct eye-contact with the midnight-blue haired cutie.

"Umm, sure, I-Itachi-sa-- kun" she said fixing her error quickly. Tenten had stopped choking and was surprised.

-

"Hiashi-sama, I will be leaving for Tokyo to see her" a tall blond boy spoke to the international business man.

"I'm glad, she will be happy to see you after all" he said while bringing a green cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"I also want to speak to her, It's been too long" he said with a melancholic gaze at the window.

"You love her don't you?" he asked, taking another sip.

"Yeah" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

"You hurt her, you do realize that?" Hiashi said with no hint of emotion.

"Yes, I do, and I really am sorry. I was young and stupid…" he said while he ran a hand through his blond hair. 'I need you… and no matter what you say, you will be mine, its already decided' he thought while a cruel smirk appeared on his features.

-

"Ahhh! So boring, I get bored by being here, do we need to play in Tokyo?" a boy of reddish brown hair spoke. He was holding a guitar case and he had a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, we do, you bakka! Why are you so affected anyways? we come here always" a boy of a darker emerald green hair and honey-like eyes.

"Fujisaki, you really need to live" the older and taller boy said while waiting at a café in the airport.

"Shut up Hiroshi, where is Shuichi anyways?" the smaller boy asked, obviously annoyed.

"He is trying to call Yuki, after their break up he seems he can't not scold him." the boy apparently called Hiroshi smacked his forehead.

"He is always like that; anyways, didn't Shuichi get a boy already?" Fujisaki asked.

"No, but I'm sure I will need to get him one, Yuki is already his new brother-like figure" Hiroshi said. The smaller boy shivered.

"If he thinks that of Yuki wouldn't it be like incest?" he asked as if he was about to throw up.

"Ohh God, Fujisaki! Damnit, I hadn't even considered it, gosh, my mind!!" he yelled while smacking the smaller boy in the head.

-

"Well, we're here, just call me and I'll pick you up tomorrow" Itachi said while smiling at Hinata and he stuck his tongue out for Tenten who stuck hers out in response. He handed Hinata a piece of paper with a telephone number and he waved.

"Ja ne!" he took off, leaving the girls to walk in the airport.

"He is such a jerk!!" Tenten exclaimed while they were entering the airport. They walked up the stair with Hinata just giggling at Tenten's babbling about how mean Itachi was and how he treated her badly out of the blue.

"what are you laughing about?" Tenten asked her eyebrows furrowed. Hinata just giggled louder and began to breathe slowly.

"You like him" Hinata said while giggling.

"NO! I don't like him, that's why I say this…gosh Hinata sometimes I ask myself how could you graduate so quickly" Tenten said while smiling at her friend.

"So who has the key to your apartment in the US?" Tenten asked while they passed a small café. Hinata was about to answer when she hear a male voice.

"Ohh God, Fujisaki! Damnit, I hadn't even considered it, gosh, my mind!!" a brunet yelled while smacking a green-haired boy in the head. the smaller boy glared at the older one and rubbed his head.

"You are so mean you know that Hiro?" he said while pouting childishly. Hinata and Tenten were still staring when Hinata felt two strong arms lift her up in the air and hug her sweetly.

"H-i-n-a-chaaaan!!" a melodic voice exclaimed. Not really noticeable if it was a manly boy or a girly voice, it was in between. The person turned the girl around and placed her down, still hugging her.

"Shuichi" Hinata said while cuddling in his arms. Tenten coughed loudly, trying to regain the attention of the two. Shuichi looked up and grinned goofily at Tenten when he let go of Hinata.

"Gomen Tenten, hehe" he chuckled. He leaned over and hugged her. She quickly blushed a bright red and pushed him away.

"I told you DO NOT TOUCH" she said slowly, still blushing. Hinata simply giggled.

"So how'd you been, Onii-san??" she said while smiling.

"Ahh, I've been better Imouto-chan" he chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Broke up with Yuki"

"And…?" she asked, not sure why he wasn't crying and throwing a fit.

"And… what? there's not much to say. I believe I'm liking someone else… so I really don't care that much, I see him as a brother and stuff, but it is annoying to have to change places and stuff" he said while grinning. Hinata smiled sympathetically.

"Hinata-chan!" the brunet from earlier yelled, while coming closer to the guys, pulling an annoyed Fujisaki.

"Hiro-kun!" she yelled while running towards the boy. When he saw her running towards him he dropped Fujisaki and grabbed her and hugged her. He put her down gently and smacked the Fujisaki that had just turned chibi and was throwing a fit since it was the fifteenth smack Hiro gave him.

"Hi Su-kun" she said smiling. He stopped the fit and returned to normal in less than a second, he dusted himself off and smiled warmly at Hinata.

"Hi hina-chan!" he exclaimed gently. she stuck his tongue out childishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Shuichi, I need the key to my condo" Hinata said plainly, remembering she needed to get to the US quickly.

"ehh, sure, here" he took out a small silver key from his back pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks! hey were my clothes there?" she asked while she prepared to leave.

"yeah" he said recalling the apartment.

"Thanks! Ja ne!!" she yelled. she turned back suddenly and threw him a key.

"And this is…" he asked at the running figure of his best friend.

"My condo's key!!" she said while she ran pulling Tenten along with her.

-

"The airport?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but she said she would be back by tomorrow" Itachi said while sipping quietly at his tea.

"She didn't tell you were she was going?" Gaara asked with concern.

"Uhh, no, I don't recall her telling me about it" Itachi said while rubbing his chin in a thinking manner.

"But she said she would be back for the rehearsal right?" Gaara asked again.

"Yep" Itachi answered, clearly bored.

"God you're useless Itachi"

"Same to you little brother" Itachi retorted, shutting Sasuke up.

"So she left?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… she seemed kind of worried but I would suppose it isn't that big of a deal, considering Tenten was cheerful" Itachi said while thinking.

"Stop bugging in to someone else's personal life, damnit!" Neji bugged in, he was already annoyed that Hinata didn't tell him about her trip and he was even more annoyed by these people bugging into her life. His cell phone began to ring.

"Yo!"

"nii-san?"

"HINATA?!!"

"uhh, yeah…"

"WHERE THE F/&( ARE YOU?!!!"

"don't yell, I'm in a plane, you bakka"

"oh… why… where are you going to?"

"US"

"why?"

"uhh… I need to meet a friend"

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course"

"When"

"tomorrow, early in the morning/afternoon"

"…"

"Well got to go bye!! Uhh yeah, Shuichi is at my apartment just in case!! Ja ne!"

-beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-

"Damnit…" he mumbled, while his anger rose by the second.

"Why are you angry this time, Neji?" Tsunade asked to the boy, while she appeared, dressed in a robe, a towel around her neck and a glass of whisky in her hand.

"Heh, he called Hinata but apparently she didn't tell him what he wanted" Naruto said while stifling his laughter.

"Shut up bakka" Neji said while glaring hard at the boy, as if wishing the glare would melt him.

"Heh, you are so mad right now!" Naruto said while standing up to poke him. Neji just responded with a growl that sent the blond back to his sit.

-

"So what did he say??" Tenten asked curiously as she saw Hinata giggling.

"Well, I knew he'd react horribly at the thought of Shuichi at my condo, so… I hung up before he said anything" she said breaking down into more giggling. Tenten was laughing while clutching her best friend's hand.

"Why did you tell him we were still in the plane?"

"Uhh, he was yelling, so it was the only way of shutting him up" she said while sweat dropping.

"Well… we are here" Tenten said while stopping in front of a huge white building. They sighed. The sixteenth time they went there in a range of three months. The place was nice but it had a certain atmosphere that brought down anyone's mood. They walked in, the automatic doors opened up and they walked towards a woman in a desk.

"A-ano, we're looking for John Hopkins" Hinata said while blinking. She looked so cute that the secretary cooed and smiled at her.

"You are so cute sweetie, sure, I'll call him for you in a second, do you have an appointment?" the woman asked while smiling warmly at Hinata and Tenten.

"Yes, she is Hyuuga Hinata" Tenten said while smiling.

"Ohh, yes! Now I remember, sure go in, he's waiting for you" the brunette said while returning to her sit. Hinata and Tenten walked in. They knew the place like the palm of their hands. It seemed they changed the secretary…

"So… do you think it'll be good or bad news?" Tenten asked while trying to break the ear shattering silence.

"Don't know…" Hinata said, replying in a concerned manner. There, all of the intent of conversation, tried to be opened by Tenten, disappeared. Tenten sighed. This was going to be long… Hinata always reacted like this when they had to come here, and today wasn't an exception. It was as if, she was mourning at a funeral, she groaned, she hoped that the news were good, she begged for the news to be good.

-

"Hello?"

"Shuichi!!! damnit why did Hinata give you the keys to HER condo?!!!" Neji yelled.

"Oi, Neji-chan… don't be so mean, it's not like I will rape her or something" shuichi said while pouting childishly.

"Coming from you, I can expect absolutely anything!!" Neji yelled. Shuffling was heard at the other end of the phone and other voices were heard.

"You are so mean!! I will tell Hina-chan!!"

"As if I cared"

"Why are you at her condo?"

"She invited us"

"US?!"

"Yes, us. Damnit Neji it's as if you never went to school"

"Idiot… well, when are you leaving? I need to come by and leave something there"

"I'll be staying till tomorrow, either way I have like half of my closet in both of Hina-chan's condos" Shuichi said with a sly smile in his face.

"…" no answer… Shuichi smirked and chuckled.

"well Neji I need to go… see you tomorrow" he said while chuckling. Neji became pale. 'HE WILL BE COMING??' his mind alarms began ringing and ringing loudly.

Neji hung up just before Shuichi said anything else. That was enough shock for one day.

---

**sooo… maybe crappy, maybe good, I really don't know. Sorry for the massive appearances of characters from other animes. -.- I'm so tired!!! I really need to sleep. hope you enjoyed p and if you do… be good, and click the little button at your left… you know you want to… you are tempted to do it, then why don't you make everyone happy and the chappies will be posted faster, you know… I need inspiration -.- xDDD Please read and ****review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. I was going to update it sooner but I really couldn't choose a song that fit. If anyone of you has ideas for the songs I can put tell me the names of the songs and I will check them out. Remember it should be rock or pop. R&R!! **

**I love all of the reviewers along with their lovely reviews!!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The girl walked calmly in the airport, her best friend seemed sad. Her friend's eyes glistened, she was about to cry, but she refused to. If Hinata didn't she wouldn't as well. She kept walking, and ran towards her friend, grabbing her hand and smiling. Hinata turned to her and smiled.

"What's with the sad smile?" she asked sweetly at Tenten. Tenten sighed.

"Are you nuts… why would I be happy?" Tenten yelled suddenly attracting unwanted attention.

"Because I'm here with you" Hinata said while gazing at the gates.

"That's not a good enough reason…" she said while sighing and walking away. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes. Her head was aching as well as her frail heart.

"What is the gate the pilot said he would be waiting for us?" Tenten asked, clearly annoyed. Hinata smiled and walked towards her, grabbing her hand and walking towards the back exit of the airport. Tenten coked an eyebrow at her friend and walked behind her, being taken before a jet.

"Here it is" Hinata replied smiling.

"WAAAAHHH!! It's your father's personal plane?!" Hinata nodded, walking up the stairs placed to enter the jet, pulling Tenten with her.

--

"Gosh… when will he arrive..." a brunet paced back and forth.

"Calm down Neji, it's not that big of a deal.

"IT IS!! He is like… a bisexual demon!! He is even more annoying than Naruto" he sweat-dropped. Naruto fumed with anger at his comment but brushed it off.

"I doubt he is that bad…" Gaara said while he sipped from his bottle of water.

"You don't know him" Neji said through gritted teeth…

"Neji… no one can be that bad" Sasuke replied going through his black little agenda and the phone book in his cell.

"Believe me, he is" Neji said, still pacing.

"Guys… do you ever go out? I've found you always here… it kind of gets annoying" Kakashi said as he placed his keys on the counter.

"We are going to have a visi—" a pink thing got in, tackling Neji into a hug. Neji was fighting to get the person, or thing, off of him.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…-kun!" the person, or thing, yelled. Sasuke covered his ears, while Gaara still looked at the scene with curiosity while Kakashi looked freaked out.

"Shuichi, you freak, stop touching me!!" Neji yelled, finally leaving the hyperactive boy's grasp.

"Neji, you meanie! Why do you treat me like this?" he asked pouting, mustering the best puppy face he could.

"You are a freaking gay! Not to offend but… you are like the freakiest gay I've met… and I even have some that are good friends of mine… you are the only gay I treat like this!" Neji said walking every time further away from the 'thing'.

"Meanie… wait till Hina-chan knows… besides I'm not a homosexual! I'm bisexual you illiterate gorilla!" he yelled sticking his tongue out… freaking the other boys out.

"Who are you calling illiterate you sea monkey?!" Neji asked fuming.

"Eh, Neji… what about denying the part of "gorilla"?" Kakashi asked sweat dropping.

"Ehh he he" he laughed in embarrassment. The person called Shuichi fell on his knees laughing his ass off.

"I will never –pant- get how you can be -hahaha- Hina-chan's cousin… -hahaha- you are so different –pant- from her!" he finished laughing, wiping the tears he had in his eyes.

"Neji… for once… we can agree with you… he is even freakier than Naruto" Sasuke asked completely shocked… with a nodding Gaara that was wide eyed and a sweat dropping Kakashi.

"I told you…"

"Ouu who is this Naruto guy??" Shuichi said as he got up in a flash inquiring the two shocked teens.

"Ano…" Gaara was speechless.

"Naruto is a friend of ours" Neji finished rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"What about me?" a blue-eyed blond entered looking around as he placed his keys on the counter and ate a lollipop.

"Ohh, so you are Naruto?"

"Um yeah"

"Yaaaay, nice to meet you I'm Shindou Shuichi from Bad Luck" he said acting as a seven year old… sadly…

"Bad Luck as in the band Bad Luck?!" Naruto asked all excited getting in a state similar to Shuichi's.

"Yep, that is my band" he said with stars in his eyes.

"I am your fan!! I love your band and you sing so coolly!!" Naruto said in the exact same state as Shuichi.

"And I love your band!!" Shuichi also said all happy. A vein appeared on Gaara's forehead and was pulsing… he was getting irritated.

"Urusai…" Gaara was unclenching and clenching his fists trying to calm down… after all he never really liked noise… and having Naruto and Shuichi in a room is as being in a concert, adding all the population from Japan screaming along with clowns and a school band with fan girls or at least that's what Gaara thought, but either way he always reacts bad at Naruto.

"You are so cool!" Naruto said with even more stars now.

"No you are cooler" Shuichi did the same… and so on and so on.

"No you" Neji was getting annoyed… and the pulsing vein appeared…

"No you" and just like Neji… Sasuke's vein appeared.

"None of you are" Neji and Sasuke yelled at the same time as their fists came falling down. Sasuke hit Naruto really hard, making a huge bump to appear… and making Naruto turn chibi and cry anime style. As Neji's fist collided with Shuichi's head and the pink-haired reacted just like Naruto… who would wonder.

"Sasuke, Neji… calm down ne?" Kakashi said trying to calm down the fuming boys.

"Finally some peace and quiet…" Gaara muttered as he looked at the scene. He smiled slightly seeing Naruto and Shuichi on the floor crying and Neji and Sasuke fuming, this was bound to be fun.

"Gaara… help me out, ne?" Kakashi pleaded… hey, who could control a man-whore, and a stoic teen?

"Nah, I don't feel like it… they are quiet… and I want to read" he finished flashing a small smile at Kakashi and opening the book on the last page he read, as he placed his feet on the coffee table and kept reading. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Why am I the only one normal here?" he asked the heavens.

--

"Ms Hyuuga, call me when you need my services again, it was a pleasure to see you" a man with greyish purple hair and blue eyes said. He wore a pilot outfit and looked cool. Hinata nodded and waved as she walked away from the plane. Tenten was behind her, calling Itachi.

"Yo, Itachi?"

"_Yeah, who is this?_"

"Tenten"

"_Oh… its you_"

"Yeah, it's me, who were you expecting? Hina-chan? Hahahahaha as if"

"_What ever, what do you want, if I recall well I told Hinata-chan to call me not the witch that accompanied her_"

"Who are you calling witch, you ass?!"

"_Well, if I recall well I called you a witch but I guess you didn't comprehend well my words, witch_"

"You… I am going to kill you when I can…"

"_As if you could, well why are you calling me?_"

"We already arrived and we need someone to pick us up"

"_Will Hinata be there?_"

"No… it's just that I like to say 'us' when it's just me, of course she is with me you idiot!"

"_Then I'll be there in five_"

"Five hours?"

"_Minutes_"

"Hah, as if"

"_Let's bet_"

"Okay, I already programmed the timer, start… NOW!" the phone call ended and just as he said, in short he was there.

"Hinata-chan, how are you?" Itachi asked in a husky tone that wasn't noticed by Hinata.

"Itachi-san! Nice to see you" she said cheerfully.

"Well you lost the bet" Tenten appeared behind Hinata, smirking.

"No, I timed it, 4 minutes 58" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Exactly, 4.58 meaning… you were two seconds early" she smirked triumphantly again.

"…" his eye twitched and a vein in his forehead pulsed.

"Hah! I won" she jumped in the air and smirked.

"Ano… we need to go, today is the rehearsal" Hinata reminded them, making the two rivals come in contact with the Earth.

"Shit! You're right, Itachi drive!" she demanded.

"Why should I listen to you?" he cockily replied.

"You lost the bet remember, I decided that as payment you will be my slave for a week" she cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you nuts?!" he raised his voice and was wide-eyed.

"Nope, you will do it… or else… she… will know about… what you feel!" she looked at Hinata.

"Who will know? How does he feel?" Hinata asked curiously, with huge puppy eyes that made Itachi blush and turn away.

"Hop on, we are going… I bet my little brother and his friends are waiting" he said as he frowned but the blush was still there.

"Ano… Arigato, Itachi-san" Hinata muttered.

-

"Bwaaaa Neji-chan you are so mean!"

"Neji… didn't he call you Neji-kun just some minutes ago?"

"… Shuichi… do not call me Neji-chan, get it into your only neurone"

"I am- welcome to my candy shop- wait a second" Shuichi searched through his jacket and found the object that was making that music.

"Moshi, moshi?" he changed his voice completely, now serious and low.

"_Shuichi_" a melodic and angelic voice spoke.

"Hina-chan… are you already here?" Shuichi kept speaking in the same tone, scaring the guys that thought he only could speak childishly.

"_Um… well I am kind of waiting for the guys in Konoha records… they said they would be here but it seems they are not_" she said deep in thought.

"Ohh, want me to come over… you know to keep you company?" Shuichi asked while blushing.

"_Yeah sure, also I was wondering if you could tell Neji since the battery of my cell is about to die_"

"Um, sure, I'll tell him" she hung up, and Shuichi looked at Neji.

"She's already in Tokyo, more specifically, in Konoha records… she said you said you would be there, she's worried"

"Shit! I forgot that I came to take you guys there!"

"Baka! Kakashi, how can you forget about something like that?!"

"Naruto… normally you wouldn't have reacted like that"

"But is Hinata we're speaking about! Itachi can be with her… or even Kabuto!" everyone went in shock except Shuichi who already was at the lobby and walking towards his car… well Tenten's car.

-

minutes later…

"Hinata!" shuchi walked towards her and hugged her.

"Shuchi-kun… why are you calling me by my whole name?" she cocked her eyebrow in confusion and sighed.

"No special reason" he replied, looking out the window.

"Did you tell Neji?" she curiously asked.

"Uhh, yeah, they are on their way" he rubbed his chin in a thinking matter.

"Okay" she smiled warmly at him making him blush lightly.

"Where is Tenten?" he looked around as if trying to find her.

"I'm here" she said as she came out from the bathroom.

"Ahh okay" he sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"How have you been you know… about that?" he asked, hoping she would answer the question and not avoid it as usual.

"Uhh… I am- 'shit' – I'll be right back" she said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Why does she always avoid it? Tenten?" he looked at her and noticed she had tears running down her tanned cheeks. She tried to wipe them but they wouldn't stop.

"Tenten, why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked turning towards her.

"Ano, It's nothing… really…"

"Tenten, I had known you long enough, what's wrong?"

"Shuichi… she's worst… her condition is worsening by the second"

"No… that can't be happening… but the symptoms stopped, she even left for three years!"

"I know… but… it seems it disappeared and reappeared. She's even worst"

"Then she shouldn't be here! She shouldn't be working… she's too sick to, I am going to speak to Tsunade and Neji… they must know"

"They won't know" a low voice coldly stated behind them, making them turn around.

"They need to know Hinata"

"They won't know, I don't want to tell them and it's my call! It's my body! If I decide to wear it out I will, it's my decision, you have absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"To do with what, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked while he was with the guys behind him, looking curiously at Hinata.

"Nothing, nothing, Nii-san" she tried to pry off the topic… but the look Shuichi had made her think it wouldn't happen.

"It… It is…nothing" he said as he looked down and everyone else looked at her. She started walking towards the rehearsing room. "Sorry for all that drama guys… eto… lets practice okay?" they hesitantly nodded and walked towards the room where they were supposed to practice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They stood there as the guys tried to play a new song. It was kind of different to their normal music but they decided to try it since the lyrics were pretty good. Kakashi stood beside them as Gaara was playing the song with Naruto and Sasuke as they tried to change some parts. They were really happy, you could see it in their faces that they love music. It didn't matter how much different they were from each other there would always be something that would never change… their love for music.

Hinata smiled at the sight and reviewed the lyrics again. She held the sheet as she looked over it again.

"Not every song will work with only electric bass, electric guitar and drums" she told herself… but Kakashi heard her.

"You are right, they won't get it. They need an organ"

"mhmm" she seemed kind of thoughtful.

"Do you know how to play it?"

"Uhh… yeah I kinda do" she said cutely.

"Which instruments can you play?" Kakashi asked curiously, looking at her reaction.

"Um, violin, piano, saxophone, guitar and drums" she replied thinking.

"Wow, quite a variety" he looked at the guys and laughed. "They are trying to impress you, you know?" he said out of the blue, confusing the smaller girl.

"Who?"

"The guys… they never try this hard and most of the time they are bickering. It takes a long while to calm the three of them down and make them work" as if on cue… the guys sneezed… at the same time. (a/n: O.O)

"Really?" she asked sweetly and astonished.

"Yep, that's why I said they were trying to impress you"

"I doubt it's because of me" she looked at the guys again and blushed as they looked at her and quickly went back to work.

"Hinata… can I ask something and you will answer it truthfully?" the older man said as he stared at the girl.

"I will try, what is it?"

"How long where you planning to hide it?" he asked stunning her. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"Ah, you know" she said, making him nod his head "I don't know… I just don't like people pitying me. It is enough that when I was little those were the only kind of gazes directed at me. Always someone would look at me in a way as to say "Poor kid". I don't need their pity so I never told anyone. When it reappeared… well, I kept it from everyone except Tenten and the group Bad Luck"

"Why didn't you tell Neji?" he really didn't understand why wouldn't she tell her beloved cousin.

"When I was little and I was in bed, completely weak, he would cry… and suffer, for me" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow in confusion and she continued "he has always suffered more than me, he always blamed himself even if it wasn't his fault. That he could've protected me… that if he would've known he wouldn't have done that… and sometimes it didn't even make sense. Sometimes he was so affected that he didn't even realize that my illness doesn't have anything to do with him. It hurt me to watch him being hurt that way, so I decided that as long as he was happy I wouldn't tell him… in the sake of his happiness. I just can't stand the idea of watching him in that situation again" she finished as she stared sadly at her cousin in the room with the trio.

"this could hurt you" he simply said, making her nod.

"The stress could make me break… but I doubt it will happen. Either way… the doctors don't have a lot of expectations"

"Then why are you risking it?" he asked with a look of pity.

"Well… either way I could end up badly so I think it's better to end up badly after doing something I wanted to do for a long time" she said smiling. "Don't look at me that way… that's exactly why I don't tell anyone" she replied and stood up and looked at the guys. She turned to Kakashi and smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about it" she said just before she opened the door to where the guys were and placed herself after the microphone breathing deeply. Neji gave them the signal and Gaara began to count.

"3, 2, 1" and then the guys began to play. Hinata waited for her turn.

"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
[Misery Business lyrics on I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[chorus  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good" she sighed and let go off the microphone as she took a deep breath and smiled.

"We just need to practice it more and it will be ready" Kakashi said as he went in smiling at the guys, his gaze lingering on Hinata a little bit longer. She smiled and turned to the guys.

"Once again from the top, 'kay?"

"Sure"

"3, 2, 1" the beat of the drum set the beginning and Sasuke and Naruto followed. Hinata waited till the twelfth second until she began to sing, once again. Neji looked at his cousin smiling broadly, as well as Tenten and Shuichi who were surprisingly quiet, just listening. Hinata closed her eyes and let the music take her away forgetting everything about her current state.

'Just a little bit more of time and all of you will know' she thought as she continued singing. 

"Hinata… why are you trying so hard?" Shuichi said to himself as he stared at his best friend and little sister figure. "Tenten… what happened in the US?"

"Shuichi… she… she…" tears ran her cheek and her sobbing began. Shuichi held onto her tightly.

"The doctor said that-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm leaving the chapter at that today. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter 6. I promise to try to update the next chapter sooner, meanwhile, review and make the writer happy:smiles: also sorry if you consider this a cliffhanger, I think it is one… I know… cliffies are cruel and mean… I myself hate them but I couldn't help it. **

**Remember people! If anyone of you has ideas for the songs I can put tell me the names of the songs and I will check them out. Remember it should be rock or pop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know… I know… I took way too long again. Blame school, teachers and homework's & exams. Sincerely I'd prefer home schooling. I've been having these huge problems with many friends and I have family problems and ugh! I'm so tired since I haven't been sleeping so mostly everything in my life it going wrong except for maybe my grades that aren't as bad as they could be… So fanfiction writing and manga are my only escape and I have a huge writer's block. Anyways… to stop from telling you all of my misery I'll just start the chapter. I hope you like it. I'll try to make the next one better. Please review. **

**Disclaimer- … If I was Kishimoto-sama would I be writing such a crack fic? I truly doubt it… **

**Thanks- to all my reviewers: **DarkSmile, TOOCUTE8822, Tw33ty JR., x.Nanako-chan.x, AnimeRose93, summer.kiss, Piisa, l.l. , The Anime Wolf, NinjaDancer, anlmoon, XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX, hyperaznmonkey12

**--**

"3, 2, 1" the beat of the drum set the beginning and Sasuke and Naruto followed. Hinata waited till the twelfth second until she began to sing, once again. Neji looked at his cousin smiling broadly, as well as Tenten and Shuichi who were surprisingly quiet, just listening. Hinata closed her eyes and let the music take her away forgetting everything about her current state.

'Just a little bit more of time and all of you will know' she thought as she continued singing.

"Hinata… why are you trying so hard?" Shuichi said to himself as he stared at his best friend and little sister figure. "Tenten… what happened in the US?"

"Shuichi… she… she…" tears ran her cheek and her sobbing began. Shuichi held onto her tightly.

"The doctor said that-" Tenten let go of him for a second, just to tell him. Looking at him in the eye, as the tears fell freely. Neji looked at them and his phone was ringing. He took it out of his coat and opened it.

"Stop" he pleaded, he didn't want to hear it. He realized he didn't want to hear it. He realized that it would hurt him; he realized it would break his heart. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he held onto her and kept repeating the same… over and over again. Neji meanwhile was speaking on the phone.

"What are you two doing here crying?" a detached and teasing voice asked. They

looked up at their best friend.

"Baka" he said, glaring at her. "Baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" he yelled. All of the guys stared at the scene and looked at the teary bishounen holding onto Tenten. Hinata smiled and stuck her tongue out at them and she soon went out of the room as she was in the middle of the three boys. She was laughing hard… probably at a joke they told her. Tenten and Shuichi shook their head.

"Hinata… um, Uncle sent someone to check on you today, he'll arrive later on the day" The guys turned to look at Neji who coldly looked at them, almost piercing them with her gaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki-san is the best! I love Yuki-san the most! Yuki-san… when I grow up, you promise you will love me? ... Even if what happened to Mum happens to me… do you promise to love me?" a girl in a sky blue kimono said. She had her arms spread and she was lightly spinning as she stared at the sakura falling.

"Hina-chan… don't you think it's too early to say this? You still need to grow up… and I bet you will meet better guys" a guy in a black kimono said. He was sitting on a bench holding onto a wooden sword. He had silvery blond hair cut in a strange way. From the front it seemed he had short hair as he had short bangs framing his face elegantly and a long ponytail at the back. He had honey-almond-colored eyes and an amazing bone-structure that made him almost prince-like. She shook her head and smiled.

"No one is better than Yuki-sama…" the man laughed and ruffled her short midnight hair and kissed her forehead.

"I promise"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan… are you… doing something now?" the blond boy came in shyly smiling and making his way towards her. She looked up from the magazine with the soda on her right hand and put the can away.

"Naruto-kun...right now? No, I'm just reading and relaxing. Why?"

"I was hoping you would want to come with me to eat something" she smiled warmly, this made him blush but she didn't notice it, since she was putting away her magazine and drank the last drops from the can.

"yeah sure, let's go" she walked towards Tenten who was speaking with Kakashi and grabbed her bag, along with Tenten. Tenten looked at her and she gave her a warning glare.

"You may be my best friend… but I swear I won't forgive you if someone other than Shuichi and Kakashi know about this. If even Neji notices, I will never speak to you again, okay?" the brunette frowned and nodded. "Thank you" Hinata smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek as she turned around and waved.

"Guys I'll be out! If you need me call me at my cell!" she said happily as she left with a beaming blond.

--

"So… where do you want to eat?" Naruto rubbed his chin and sighed.

"I don't know… do you have any special requests?"

"Umm, I was kind of thinking Ramen. What do you think?" Naruto looked at her immediately, shock all over his face.

"You mean, you like ramen!" he loudly asked, catching various people's attention.

"Yeah… it's my favourite! I mean, who doesn't? It's the perfect comfort food" she said as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the whole ruckus Naruto was making. "Why?" he began jumping up and down and took her hands in his.

"It's also my favourite food! You are like the perfect woman! It's amazing!" she blushed at the statement and shook her head.

"I'm far from perfect Naruto-kun, though thank you" she replied with a kind smile as she kissed his cheek.

Let's rewind this a little… 

"Guys I'll be out! If you need me call me at my cell!" she said happily as she left with a beaming blond.

Gaara looked up directly and stood up.

"Where is Naruto?" he said as he looked around, apparently… he wasn't paying attention.

"He left with Hinata" Kakashi said as he drank from his coffee. Gaara cocked an eyebrow.

"What! Why did they.. ugh I mean… forget it!" he said as he looked away blushing furiously. Sasuke mocked him.

"Awww jealous that Naruto is alone with Hinata?" he said in a teasing voice as he cocked an eyebrow. Gaara glared at him.

"Shut up playboy" Sasuke chuckled.

"Gaara… why is so hard for you to accept something as easy as 'I like her' I mean… it's not like you will die for accepting it!" he said as he took out his cell and began to text someone. "Anyway, I'll be back in a while… there is someone I need to see" Gaara approached him his eyes slit.

"You will follow them won't you?" Sasuke faked a hurt tone and laughed.

"Gaara… come on do you think that lowly of me?" Gaara glared at him and smacked him.

"yes I do, I will come with you then…" he said as he, once again, looked away blushing.

"then lets go…" Sasuke smirked and walked out followed by a irritated Gaara. Inner Sasuke: 'Hahaha! Bulls eye!... well at least I won't be the only one stalking them, and if they notice I'll just say Gaara ade me and I came to watch out for him' He chuckled in his mind.

--

"It's also my favourite food! You are like the perfect woman! It's amazing!" Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh come on! That is one of the lamest pick-up lines that I've ever heard of!" Sasuke grumbled.

"He's playing his cards very well…" Gaara admitted as he stared at the look Hinata gave Naruto.

"I'm far from perfect Naruto-kun, though thank you" she replied with a kind smile as she kissed his cheek. Sasuke gaped and Gaara's jaw dropped.

"That freaking, shitty pick up line actually worked!" Sasuke looked away indignantly. "My god… she's even dumber than I imagined! He was actually kissed! Oh my god!..." Sasuke scoffed and pouted while crossing his arms. Gaara looked at him from the corner of the eye and then rolled his eyes.

"You are such a kid. You seem like a baby who was denied his lollipop" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pouted further.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Um… ano…" Naruto was blushing furiously which made Hinata giggle softly.

"Now come on let's eat. Naruto nodded quickly as they hurried up towards a relatively famous restaurant- Ichiraku.

--

"Ayame, I'd like ten chicken ramen, five pork ones and five miso" he said with a cheeky smile that made Hinata smile.

"Um… I'd like a miso ramen, please" she said with a cute smile.

"You… you are the new Ms Tokyo aren't you?" Ayame said curiously. Hinata at first froze up but Naruto nudged her making her nod hesitantly. "Awww My father became a big fan of you yesterday, give me a second to call him. Otou-san! Guess who came to out store!" an old man came out with an apron on and looked at his daughter.

"Ayame-chan… what is it?" the girl pointed at Hinata who just blinked.

"Here is Hyuuga Hinata-chan! The new Ms Tokyo?" her father looked up immediately with stars in his eyes.

"Really? The real one! Ohh Kami-sama! Would you give me your autograph?"

"Hinata! Come on! This will become routine if you join our band! So try it out! It feels good" Hinata nodded… again hesitantly, but smiled. "here" he handed her a pen and paper, to which she used to immediately sign.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boy… that was some good ramen… I'm full!" Naruto said as he rubbed his tummy and beamed at Hinata who giggled.

"Well… you did eat twenty bowls… if you weren't full with that I would be really surprised" she said with a sweet smile. Naruto blushed and tried to grab her hand. She looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously as she saw how Naruto inwardly debated whether to hold her hand or not. Naruto moved his hand to the side and looked away.

"N-nothing" he stuttered.

"If you say so…" She walked happily looking up. She had a happy smile on her pink lips.

"Um Hinata-chan… I've seen you kind of… worried lately, is everything fine? I mean… I am your friend" 'though I wish I was something else' "not only your working partner, so you can trust me and tell me stuff. I'll try to help" he said as he looked the opposite way, trying to see the trees (cough- more like avoiding her gaze- cough) She smiled.

"It's nothing, though thanks for your offer… I'll take your word on it someday soon" Naruto had a slight pink hue on his cheeks and a goofy grin that showed how happy he was to hear that statement. "We should get back soon you know? We still need to work on some songs…" she drifted off.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Yo! So you lovebirds FINALLY decided to come back?" Hinata blushed furiously at the comment while Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"…"

"Anyway, Orochimaru called and he wants us to make an appearance. He wants you to promote some clothes from his new line so he threw a party" Sasuke looked up in fear.

"Hell no! I refuse to work for that creep again! It's like working for the devil! Never! Never!" Kakashi smirked.

"Hinata will be there… in an angels costume" Sasuke began to drool.

-- Sasuke's daydream --

"Sasuke-kun… do I look okay? I think my dress is too short" she wore an OVERLY short white strapless dress with a big cleavage line and white stiletto high-heeled sandals. Her hair was flowing with some curls and she had white big wings. She was licking a vanilla ice cream and beeepp-- end of dream (hey! The next part is not appropriate for minors!)--

"Okay! I'll do it!" he said with red flames in his eyes. Naruto looked towards Kakashi.

"He won't rape us, will he?"

"I highly doubt it…" he drifted off. Gaara looked at him.

"it's okay… we'll do it…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"… w-what are we doing h-here? I c-can't possibly perform before all these people!" Hinata said as she hid behind Sasuke who seemed to be the last one entering the establishment. Everyone in the entertainment business was there, from TV hosts, to actors, to singers to even journalists. Everyone who was a somebody was there. Even…

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Shit!

"Sakura… let go of me, this would be incest" Sakura pouted.

"No it wouldn't, because I don't like you that way. I love you as a cousin, NOTHING more. I understand that you are in love with the beautiful, ohh so beautiful, me but that doesn't mean that you can be my boyfriend!" she started dramatising something… not even I am really sure why, it was a mixture between hurt and acting as a miss universe, either of those didn't work. Just then Itachi appeared… poor guy…

"Oi Sasuke! Kakashi calle-"

"ITACHI-KUNNNNN!" fudge!(cough-the original word was censored-cough)

"Sakura…" she clung onto him for dear life. God… he was itching to strangle her.

"Ita-kun, where are your manners! You didn't even say hello!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Hi" he coldly stated before he looked at his younger brother "Sasuke can I speak to you?" Sasuke nodded fiercely since Sakura seemed about to let go of Itachi and lunge herself at him instead. Both of them walked towards an isolated corner and sighed.

"I thought you said you would kill her!" he whispered. Sasuke sighed.

"I tried! But it's not easy if she is your cousin! UGH! Mom and Dad would kill me besides… it was a fake killing I meant I was fed up of her but I would've. Damn! Just because of my reputation!" Itachi shook his head.

"You really are useless!"

"Besides… I don't want Hinata to hate me for killing her friend…" he said as he kicked invisible dust. Itachi glared at him. "… what is the glare for! Ohh.. you like her don't you" Itachi blushed.

"Knew it!... she's mine! You won't get her!" Itachi chuckled.

"Are you on something? Of course she'd choose me, after all I was the only one, beside her rude friend, that she told she would go to the USA" Sasuke snorted. But just then… they imagined themselves… with Hinata… pit that their daydream would be cut short.

"Who's yours, Sasuke-kun, and who will you get, Itachi-san?" they snapped their gazes up to her petit form and blushed furiously besides covering their heated cheeks. She curiously batted her eyebrows trying to seem like a spoiled puppy… damn it! Why did the gaze look so good on her!

"Uhm… no one Hinata-chan… no one…" she pouted.

"I wanted to know! Well anyways… where is Orochimaru-san? His assistant sent for me to give me my dress. Gaara and Naruto are already in their outfits" she said as she pointed at the two guys.

A gorgeous tanned chest was revealed thanks to the loose shirt plus alluring cerulean blue eyes, plus grey slacks. The black and white silk shirt looked gorgeous on the cute blond while the bad boy look was amazing on Gaara. He wore an all black shirt unbuttoned and black slacks with chains. Sasuke and Itachi looked at Hinata, who was blushing an amazingly delicious shade of red… yuuum… Tomato… uhh where did that come from! … never mind… back on with the story…

"Hinata! How do I look?" Naruto ran up to her and smiled cutely… making her blush even more.

"Y-you look r-really g-good N-naruto-kun" Sasuke grunted at this sudden stutter and looked away. He turned to go to the dressing rooms but was stopped by Hinata.

"Ano… S-sasuke-kun? C-can I come to the dressing room with you?" he smirked at this and nodded, narrowing his eyes and cocking an eyebrow at Naruto and Gaara who were glaring daggers at him while Itachi looked through his venom arsenal to put in Sasuke's beverage… (AN- jk! xD)

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Here it is. I'll go and get dressed, and once ready I'll wait for you okay?" she nodded and walked in on the girl's dressing room.

"Hinata-sama!" … creepy! White hair, up in a ponytail, thick eyeglasses… overly white skin plus lustful eyes… ugh! He looks like a paedophile! … Okay I know that was mean but its true!

"Ano, may I ask who you are?" the man chuckled and nodded.

"My name is Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Yakushi-san!" he smirked and showed her to her dress.

"This dress was designed by Orochimaru-sama himself. It was designed for you and only you. Here" he handed her a white angel looking dress… except for the shortness (AN- remember the chapter when Orochimaru sneezed because they were speaking badly about him behind his back? That he was doing a dress? Well this is the one!)

"umm don't you think it's too short?"

"I thought the same thing… though Orochimaru-sama said to make it shorter… gomen" she smiled.

"Don't worry, at least you tried" he blushed at her naïve and innocent smile.

"The wings are here and you will be barefoot, okay?" she nodded.

Some minutes later--

She looked just like an angel. She wore a white chiffon peasant top (that accentuated her big breasts) angel dress with bells sleeves and decorations with shiny thread and beads, the dress was a pure white and the lower part had a cut at the middle of the right leg part. The lower part was a pure snow white colour, it had a cut at the side, it had parts that were long and some where short, almost making it look as white flames, but most of the 'flames' still showed from her mid-thigh down. The upper part was off the shoulders, thus you could see her pale skinned shoulders and part of her back. This whole thing was simple by itself but she looked pretty elegant and sexy. She put on her white feathered wings, which were pretty big, almost making her look as a real angel, and the light almost made the illusion of a halo.

She stepped out of the dressing room, pulling her lower part so it looked a bit longer, feeling pretty uncomfortable with the shortness of the dress. Sasuke looked towards her annoyed by having to wear his black and midnight blue shirt and the black striped slacks. He gaped at her adorable figure. Kabuto appeared out of the blue smiling.

"I see that the dress looks wonderful on you Hinata-san, come we need to fix your hair" she smiled at Sasuke while blushing at his undivided attention and the shortness of her dress. She followed Kabuto, which made Sasuke's blood boil. Why did she have to go with that creep!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thank you sssso much for coming my friendssss, today… I have my usssual fasssshion ssssshow, thisssss time it happenssss to be a cosssstume ssshow. I alssso have a presssent for you. I wish to pressssent, Ssssabaku no Gaara" –enters Gaara- "Uzumaki Naruto" –enters Naruto- "and Uchiha Sssassssuke…- This is BLACK TSSSSUBASSSSA" all the women gasped at the handsomeness of the boys before them. They looked astounding. Orochimaru smirked and gave the cue for them to begin playing the music. It seemed to be acoustic. The girls began to enter.

First it was a girl in a devils costume, then a girl in a police outfit, another one in a firemen's costume, the next one as a kitty, after a girl in a witch's costume. And so on. All the costumes were custom made and beautiful, surely, Orochimaru was known for his innate talent. He always did beautiful dresses, and this fashion show wasn't an exception. The decoration was all mostly in black, dark violet and ruby red. The breathtaking details were done in silver, grey, some touches of white and dark red. The tables had first a red table cloth and on top a black table cloth. At the entrance there was a picture of a big black cobra, Orochimaru's logo, and candles on every table. There were like 13 people per table, also in every table there was a floral arrangement with lilies and other flowers of the sort.

When they were missing one more costumes everyone stared curiously at the band that had just started a new song. Orochimaru appeared with a microphone and a new girl appeared. She wore a beautiful white dress with gorgeous white wings, with real feathers, barefooted. Her hair was curled up and the lighting they used created a halo for her. Yes, the dress was way smaller than it should, but it looked gorgeous just as it was. She looked elegant, not like a whore, and she looked beautiful with a drop of sexiness. Her silky legs moved gracefully as she began to move with the song. The song was pretty cool and cheerful. She held a microphone and waited for the cue to begin singing.

**I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm gonna start over t****onight  
Beginning with you and I**

**  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken, hope embraced  
And have I told you**

**I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you**

**We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below  
And no one ever has to know**

**That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I**

Hinata kept singing and dancing, gracefully captivating everyone. She started now singing in the stage for the artists. Everyone turned to the stage for artists and kept staring at her and the guys. They were smiling. They didn't know she would have such a great welcoming. 

**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you**

**It's not faith if  
If you use your eyes  
You'll lie  
We'll get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh, I will get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes**

**Oh, I...  
**

Orochimaru smirked. She was good, he was glad they picked her. Her voice really was amazing, and he doubted something would make that change.

**  
Well I've gone for too long  
Living like i'm not alive  
So I'm gonna start over tonight  
Beginning with you and**

**I don't want to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
I just want no  
I just need this pain to end right here**

**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**

**Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you  
Let's not fake this  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes**

She leaned over trying to regain her breath and soon stood up straight again. The guys came out of their daze and stood there, behind her, thanking people. The clapping was beginning to cease as Orochimaru stood up in the stage again.

"Well… thissss issss Black Tssssubassssa, and their new vocalisssst… Missss Tokyo… HYUUGA HINATA! All of you my friendssss, really I thank you for coming… thissss is an honour for me. To even be pressssenting this group. Sssuch a cute little lady, huh? Well the fasssshion sssshow may have ended but the party hassss just sssstarted. Enjoy!"

**--**

**I tried to avoid cliffies this time. … hehe… anyway, I hope you liked this. The song is Miracle by Paramore. Next chapter… more of the party! Woohooo! I really hope you liked it… if you did… or didn't… would you please… ohh so pretty please, press the little lilac button at the left corner of your screen and tell me what you thought? **


	8. Chapter 8

"Well… thissss issss Black Tssssubassssa, and their new vocalisssst… Missss Tokyo… HYUUGA HINATA

**Yay! I finally finished it... damnit! I was going to post it like... (yeah... I took quite a while due to my writers block) two weeks ago or something like that but my cute adorable brother erased all of my progress! I was so mad I was crying anger tears! (Note the fact that I haven't cried in like... 3 years...) God I was so mad! And so frustrated! Ugh! I still am mad about it. The first version was so much better than this one... I don't like this one actually... o.o**

**Anyway my friends, I posted finally. Bear with me for the next chapter, I'm already beginning to write it. I have to stop taking so long in writing each chapter... I'll try to finish some Hiatus stories first and then I'll carry on with on going stories. I want to get out of some stories. **

**I wanted to thank you all for your support, I wanted to say YAY! This story reached the 100 reviews! And it's all thanks to you guys! Well... my stats thingy says my 100'th reviewer was... HeWhoHasNoName! So thank you! Yay! I'm happy! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter cause believe me I worked double for it... and I am dead tired! Well just so you know I do not own Naruto nor Shuichi, Hiro, Su-kun and all the others cause this is a light crossover between Naruto and Gravitation(its a yaoi just in case if you want to watch it, yaoi meaning boyxboy, so you guys know) **

**Also we have some new characters that you'll find out later, read about this in the next A/N at the end of the chapter. **

**Also... read and review please! Also, I hope you enjoy it! **

"Well… thiss issss Black Tssssubassssa, and their new vocalisssst… Missss Tokyo… HYUUGA HINATA!! All of you my friendssss, really I thank you for coming… thissss is an honour for me. To even be pressssenting this group. Sssuch a cute little lady, huh? Well the fasssshion sssshow may have ended but the party hassss just sssstarted. Enjoy!"

The band climbed down the stage and they were smiling a lot. Hey, what could they say, they were happy no one missed Aoi. Hinata tried to pull on the end of her dress again, dancing had just made it roll up slightly and she felt as if she was wearing something way too revealing. She smiled at the guys who were slightly glistening with sweat since they had been under the spotlight for a while. When they looked at her they all blushed making her confused. A cell phone rang.

/

Hinata sighed and walked out the mansion towards the garden. Her long kimono swaying with every step and her hair pulled up in an elaborate bun with her bangs left outside of the bun and slightly curled. Golden pins shone with the sun light and the light steps were heard. She walked towards the pond. Walking over the bridge she stared at the water and the koi fishes swimming, creating a beautiful dance of colours. She stared at the bench that wasn't too far away from where she was. The bench brought back memories. She had been walking with a ruined make up thanks to the tears that ran down her cheeks. Her red lips quivered and she clenched the pin he gave her. Tear drops made their way towards the pond, making slight waves. Black trails made their way from her eyes. She slightly wiped the tears that came and almost threw away the pin, but in the last minute she chickened out and clutched it hard in her hand and walked slowly towards the stone bench. She kneeled on the floor and rested her arms on the bench, softly sobbing.

/

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Hinata?"

"Temari?! Hey girl!" the girl on the other end giggled.

"You sound happy" Hinata smiled.

"I am, Did Tenten tell you?"

"Yep, I'm in your apartment… with Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shuichi. Hiro is getting some food with the little guy… what was his name?"

"Su-kun? Hahaha no wonder. So for how long will you stay??" she asked as she grabbed a glass of coke Naruto brought her. She took a sip and smiled even further as she listened to the ruckus in the background.

"Hmmm I'm in high school vacations… so I thought about spending it here, with you guys. What do you think?" Hinata blinked.

"W-what?" she managed to croak out. Not that she wasn't happy about it she was just… pretty shocked.

"Yep, you DO have extra rooms and stuff so why not?" Hinata giggled.

"Sure we'd love to have you guys over!" she was nudged by the guys making her get the message and soon say goodbye.

"Then, see ya when you come back!" she nodded and hung up.

"Who is this Temari?" the guys asked curious.

"Ahhh she's an old friend, she came to visit and was wondering when I was going to get home" she said rubbing the back of her neck, her tongue slightly sticking out and her eyes closed in an adorable expression. Gaara looked away blushing, Sasuke did the same but less obviously and Naruto stared at her in awe… until Itachi, who was blushing, but wasn't that obvious, smacked him in the head. Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the press who were taking pictures of them.

She stared at the cameras and shied away slightly but bumped against Orochimaru, who came to speak with them.

"Hinata-chan! Sssooo? What do you think? You ssssang beautifully, I loved it! And I bet the others here did as well!!" she slightly blushed but bowed.

"Thank you for the compliment Orochimaru-sama… but I don't deserve your praises, my voice is average- it's not that big of a deal" she said softly a rosy hue on her cheeks. She had her gaze on the floor but raised it for a second and then locked gazes with Orochimaru who looked at her compassionately.

"What are you ssspeaking about my child? Your voice is not average, it's a gift from the heavensssss" she blushed a darker hue of rose and smiled slightly.

"Thank you… it means a lot to me" he slightly chuckled, she spoke in such a soft manner that it was barely a soft sound, hard to listen, but Orochimaru did and gave her a smile.

"I want you to be the new model for my line of clothing… main model actually. The image of Cobra" Hinata was agape. She truly couldn't believe it. How could everything have changed in so little time?!

"A-ano… Orochimaru-sama… I'm speechless" she said blinking, about to pinch herself to see if all this was real.

"Don't sssay anything honey. It'sss fine" he winked at her and gave her a warm smile.

The guys stared at Hinata who, just when Orochimaru left, began to jump up and down in anticipation.

"Oh My God! I can't believe it!! I'll become a model for Cobra! I can't believe it!!" she was squealing like a three year old with a new toy which surprisingly brought a loving smile to their faces.

"Congratulations… Hime…" Sasuke said hiding the blush from his face. Naruto, Gaara and Itachi stared at Sasuke in shock.

"H-hime??" she asked in a whisper, obviously embarrassed due to the new title given to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't approve of this" she stated as she brought down her fist against the desk, creating a dent in it. She was glaring hard at the executives who stared at her in a mixture of shock and fear.

"But… we can't do anything about it… you gave up on this" one of the executives said, trying to hide from her gaze his trembling form.

"I don't care about what I said! I want this done NOW!" she hissed.

"Ojou-sama… you do realize the boys could actually refuse… even worst stand up to you?" another one said making her frown and glare at him with the most powerful glare in history.

"If they do they'll be out!" the executives said altered.

"No! I won't allow them! She can't take my place!" the executives turned to one another. "I'll pay you… whichever amount… just… take care of throwing her out! I don't want her in my place!" she said about to throw a tantrum.

"but-"

"NO BUTS! I can easily call my dad!" she yelled at them, her eyes looking like a snake's.

"We'll do it then Ojou-sama…" they said in unison, though sad about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiro… soon she won't be able to sing… soon… she won't be here any more…" Shuichi said amazingly worried. Hiroshi was frowning, his hand holding onto Tenten's.

"She should be allowed to enjoy herself… as soon as her father knows she will be taken away, probably kept away from all of us… she should enjoy life while she can, and that moment is now" he said still frowning though really pensive. Tenten's teary eyes locked with Hiroshi's worry-filled eyes. He leaned closer to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry… everything will be fine" he whispered closing in to her neck and just supporting his head on her shoulders. She blushed lightly but didn't flinch nor move in anyway, letting Hiroshi think on her shoulder.

"You know… I never thought that you two would end up together… you always treated each other roughly as if you didn't like each other sometimes you almost didn't even speak" Shuichi said with a cocked eyebrow, his hand holding onto a recently opened can of coke, his feet posed on the mahogany coffee table. His eyes drifted from the couple to the TV but every once in a while he would turn to them. The said couple blushed.

"Shut up, baka!" Tenten said softly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Why are you two so embarrassed for God's sake?! It's not that big of a deal..." he said rolling his eyes and focusing on the film.

"It happened not that long ago…" Hiro began, this seemed to catch Shuichi's attention "it was the trip before the last one they had towards the US. You were here in Japan… talking things out with Yuki" he said looking away though still holding tightly onto Tenten's hand.

"Wow… really didn't see that coming…" Shuichi said kind of stunned.

"Shuichi-kun…?" said boy turned to the girl beside his best friend.

"Why did you Yuki break up with you?" she said looking intently at Shuichi. He looked taken aback and blinked to regain his composure.

"First one to ask directly… can I tell you a secret and you won't tell anyone... ESPECIALLY Hinata?" Tenten nodded dumbly, too focused on receiving this information. "It wasn't Yuki that broke it off… it was me… I… had fallen for someone…" he said blushing furiously.

"What? Another boy?" he shook his head. "A GIRL?!" he looked down but nodded nonetheless. "How's that?! I thought you were plain gay!" she said laughing, he glared at her playfully while Hiro was containing his laughter and avoiding cracking up like a mad man… after all Temari and the others were sleeping.

"Yeah well I'm not plain gay… I just happened to fall in love with a guy… thus I'm bisexual! Which is NOT the same thing as homosexual!" he said blushing intensely. Tenten smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… so… she has to be a real and utter girl… for not every girl has the power to make a gay guy a straight guy… so… do I know her?" she asked almost knowingly. Shuichi nodded softly. Tenten now stared at him warily. "…who is she?" she asked not containing herself any more. Shuichi looked down and then up.

"My Onee-sama…" he said in a whisper.

"What? Who? Shizuma?" she asked confused. "God you are weird… you fell for your sister?!" his head dropped and he felt like he wanted to bang his head against a wall. But he did something less painful, he smacked himself on the forehead.

"No idiot! I didn't mean real sister! How could I fall for Shizuma! She scares the hell out of me!" he said in panic. Hiro began to laugh though his mouth was covered by Tenten. He took advantage of the action and he began to lick her fingers sensually making her blush intensely and remove her hand from his face. He leaned close to her ear and whispered something though Shuichi couldn't hear. He began to pout and stare at them and glare. "For goodness sakes… get a room!" he said obviously jealous that his best friend had a girlfriend.

"Oh come on! You owe me! You did even worst things when you and Yuki were before me!" he said glaring at the smaller boy.

"That was different!" he said pouting.

"In which way?" he rolled his eyes and turned to his girlfriend.

"What kind of things did they do?" she asked curiously.

"Once they almost undressed before me and almost, and almost meaning an inch from actually doing it, had intercourse before me" he said sweat dropping. Tenten's smile enlightened with a smile and began to giggle.

"I can see that coming from little miss lets go with the flow" she said happily. Shuichi stared at her confused.

"You mean mister… right?" Tenten laughed a little louder and shook her head.

"nope… If I meant mister I would've said mister… don't you think?" he glared at her.

"Anyway who is she?"

"Someone who probably will never see me as nothing more than a brother" he said sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You broke up with your guy right?" she said as she approached the distant blond.

"What's that to you shrimp?" she glared at him.

"I want to know why you are now trying to approach Onee-san" she stated simply. He stared at her and smirked.

"Cause I want to" he said simply.

"You don't love her?" she asked shocked.

"Why would I? Well… she's hot… that's basically why I want her… and… come on… she was the reason he broke up with me… I have to snatch her from him before he makes her fall for him" he stated. Hanabi glared at him with the world's intensity.

"She loved you dearly, you know?!" she said raising her voice, venom dripping from it.

"Yeah I do know, she was devastated when I left your house's compound. She was a nice fuck at least" Hanabi stared at him like he had grown two more heads in a second.

"You're a monster…" she said below a mutter.

"But I'm a hot one at least, come on, accept it" he said giving her a lustful look.

"Shut up you idiot… and to think I wanted to be with you" she said walking away from him to he grabbed by the waist and pulled into his arms. Strong, overwhelming manly scent sent her senses in overdrive and she soon found herself enjoying his touch.

"Don't act like you were the innocent one, you know you wanted to have what your sister lost just so you could shove it in her face, be the winner for once- besides, you don't want to be with me, you just like being fucked by me" he said in a deep, alluring, husky voice.

"Well… you are right for once" she said crushing her lips against his. He cocked an eyebrow and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his hips as he licked her collarbone.

/

She laid there in her room, on the bed. Her tears crystal beads on her porcelain skin. She closed her eyes sadly and held the pen tighter. The notebook filled with scribbled notes and some words. She passed a line across it and crossed out the many notes and scribbles on the paper. A tear fell on the paper dissolving part of the ink. She began humming a tune, almost like a lullaby. She closed her eyes and felt the music. She began scribbling down on the paper, writing the music for her tune.

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

She stopped there. She couldn't write due to her trembling form, courtesy of her sobs.

"I can't go on…" she mumbled.

/

"Gaara! Naruto! Sasuke! Hina-chan!" the teens turned to find Tsunade with a bottle of sake who smiled at them. "Honeys! I have some people I want you to meet!" she said kind of slurring. The guys frowned slightly from the sight of their manager drunk.

"Who are they?" Gaara asked cocking an eyebrow. Tsunade hiccuped and walked (more like stumbled) towards Gaara.

"Honey… they are people who will make your entertainment life way better" she said hiccuping and slurring from time to time.

"Tsunade-chan, who did you want to introduce to-" the teens turned to find light brown, spiky, unruly hair and extremely light blue eyes staring at them in shock, he also had pretty pale skin and a pretty nice bone structure. Beside him there was a guy with half his hair up in a ponytail which had neon blue highlights, while the second half of his hair was shaved. He was tanned and was smiling constantly. The third one had his hair parted in the middle, who was tanned but less than the last one, and the last one had his hair straight, his bang slanted towards his right eye and his hair was dyed of a dark maroon. The two groups of boys stared at each other.

"You are-" Naruto was stunned.

"SKIN" Hinata said below a whisper. She felt blood rush to her cheeks and her knees give under her. Soon she was sitting on her knees staring shocked at the newly arrived band. She felt light headed and stunned.

'...SKIN...shock...SKIN...OMG... it's SKIN...' she thought shocked.

All the guys realized the poor girl was kneeling on the floor looking dazed. They rushed towards her, circling the poor girl. Soon when the information that SKIN and Black Tsubasa were around her sunk in she did the only thing she could do... Faint. The problem was... she fell right on top of the person behind her... that person was the guy with light blue eyes. The boys sighed. The blue eyed guy lifted her up gently.

"This is bad... this will give the media something they'd consider a big scoop..." Sasuke said fuming. Not like he disliked the fact of the media taking pictures of Hinata fainted, I mean, it wasn't something bad... the problem was... that she had fainted on top of the blue eyed guy and not him! The blue-eyed guy was holding her... NOT HIM! so... I guess you can imagine poor Sasuke's frustration... anyway, back on with the story...

Sadly, Sasuke was right and soon the flashes of the cameras announced it. They sighed.

"Let's take her back stage, its better" the light haired guy said lifting her up bridal style. All the guys tried to cover the fainted girl carried by the brunet.

Once arrived backstage they laid her down. Tsunade smiled.

"Guys, look, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto meet Gackt, Miyavi, Sugizo and Yoshiki. SKIN, this is Black Tsubasa" (A/N- -fan girl squeal!-) she said smiling broadly. The guys stared at each other. All of them extended their hands and shook them.

Just then Hinata opened her eyes, she was holding onto her head and then she saw it. 'SKIN...Black Tsubasa... shock... SKIN I was a few cm's away from Miyavi-sama, Gackt-sama, Sugizo-sama and Yoshiki-sama...shock... I fainted before them!!...SKIN...SHOCK...Gackt-sama behind me...SKIN...fainting...SKIN!!' finally sinking in. Her eyes wide in shock. 'No no no no no no no no!! I fell on top of Gackt-san! I can't believe it!! OMG!' she laid back down, both hands on top of her eyes to cover her vision. Tsunade chuckled at the sight and amusedly stared at the guys.

"Hey, um... is she okay?" Miyavi said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Who? Hinata? Yeah, she gets nervous... still not used to knowing her life-time long idols. Same thing happened when she met us... Gaara, actually, she hyperventilated when she met the entire group" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"haha, pretty innocent girl, even our fans are more outgoing. I think I haven't met a fan that meets me and faints" Miyavi said with an amused smile.

"That's cause you aren't hot enough to make them faint" Sugizo said with a smirk.

"Hah, and you are?" Sugizo cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on, look at me, is that even a question?" he said with a big smirk.

"Guys, control yourselves... if someone makes someone faint its me, but yeah, I prefer innocent and naïve more than outgoing and flirty Miyavi" Gackt said looking at the girl.

"Hey, just for the record, you better not be meaning that you like Hinata cause I'll beat your ass straight down" Sasuke said in a warning tone, looking at Gackt with eyebrows raised.

"Hmm, I think you are 100 years too young to beat me at getting a woman" Yoshiki burst out laughing, who was actually beside Gaara. The two were at the other end of the room, talking to each other, away from the conversation the others had.

"Yeah, I think you two are going down, cause -clears throat and polishes nails against his shirt- She already went on a date with me... and she kissed me!" Naruto bragged with a broad grin on his face.

"But she is cute, you guys did a nice job at discovering her, now not only the girls and gays will buy your CD's but straight men as well" Sugizo said with a smile.

"And her voice is pretty damn fine, I'm impressed she didn't become a singer before" Gackt said with a shrug.

"She's shy, it's expected from her" Sasuke said with a smile. Meanwhile... Gaara and Yoshiki were staring at a red, tomato resembling face. They stifled their laughter along with Tsunade who was about to burst out laughing but kept it in. I mean, poor girl, she's probably fainted from the embarrassment of what these idiots are saying... (a/n- XD hahaha so funny!)

"Oi, Sasu-chan" Sasuke glared at the door. "Where is Hime-chan? I mean... Oni-san called me and told me to take her home since she has visitors" Itachi said calmly, not aware of the other band in the room.

"Oni-san?" Naruto asked.

"yeah, bun-bun girl? Well... that is, if she is a girl, she's more like a demon than anything else, so, she calls me Ass and other insults I call her Oni(a/n- demon in Japanese) so we're even. Anyway, is she here?"

"Um... yeah... she is... though... she's asleep" Naruto said rubbing his neck.

"Why in the world would she be asleep?!" Itachi said finally looking towards the blond instead of having his eyes closed.

"She fainted?"

"yeah, because of these guys" Itachi looked around.

"Ah, Camui-san, Miyavi-san, Sugizo-san, Yoshiki-san, it's an honour, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and a journalist" he said with a smile and a bow.

"Nice to meet you too, Uchiha-san, oh! You are Fugaku-sama's heir to the Uchiha businesses! I remember seeing some news about you" Yoshiki said with a smile and a bow.

"It's a pleasure" Sugizo said with a slight bow.

"I'm honoured to meet you Uchiha-san" Gackt said smiling.

"its very nice to meet you Uchiha Itachi-san" Miyavi said with a smile, though a more serious expression.

"Anyway... she's...fainted?" Itachi said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah... hehe..." Itachi cocked an eyebrow

"she's... bright red..." he noted.

"What?!" Sasuke turned to said girl and saw her like a tomato.

"Tsunade, is Hinata here?" everyone turned to the new visitor.

"Kakashi, yeah, she's here, though fainted" Tsunade said with a amused grin.

"Fainted... oh, I get it. Um... she woke up right?" Tsunade began to laugh. "Naruto... what did you talk about when she was 'fainted'?" Kakashi asked, sweat-dropping.

"Um.. her?" Naruto asked not sure of his answer. (more like not sure if he should've said that or not)

"That explains her face. Sugizo-san, Yoshiki-san, Miyavi-san, Moriyama-kun" Kakashi bowed in greeting. The others bowed as well while shocked that he knew Gackt's real last name.

"Kakashi-san... um, how have you been?" Gackt said trying to sound cool.

"Fine thank you, Moriyama-kun. Hey, did you know Hinata is the heiress from the Hyuuga clan"

Two options, act innocent and say something like

"Really? I didn't know..." or

Option two... panic.

"Um, r-really? I-I didn't know... she suits the position though..." he said frowning for a second due to his lame, lame, amazingly lame answer...

"Haha, she is beautiful isn't she?" Gackt was panicking... and I mean like TRULY panicking.

"Y-yeah, she is really pretty... I suppose that's why she's a model... right?" he said awkwardly.

"She is so much like her mother" Kakashi had been saying stinging, and piercing phrases... all the time, ever since he located Gackt there... god... Kakashi smirked. 'I got him right' "Well, anyway, I have got to leave, Tenten-san and Shuichi-kun have probably waited a lot and I don't want them to wait any longer" he walked towards the sleeping princess and lifter her up. He waved slightly.

"Y-yeah, sure" Gackt cursed himself. Meanwhile the others were thoroughly confused.

"It's the first time I've seen Kakashi talk like that..." Naruto said frowning.

"Yeah... he was polite though it seemed every phrase had a second meaning... all together..." Sasuke said pretty confused.

"Gacchan... um... why was Kakashi like that towards you?" Gackt frowned.

"Nothing... he just has a piece of information I wished he lacked knowledge of" he said pouting like a little kid. But soon, he began blushing furiously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenten-san, Shuichi-kun, here she is" he said bowing slightly.

"Kakashi-san?" he turned to the brunette. "Since she is asleep, would you mind coming with us, I mean, just come with us so you wont lay her down. She is a spoiled little kid so if she is laid down she will probably wake up... and when she is woken up she wakes up in a really bad mood" she said with a smile. Kakashi nodded in comprehension.

"Okay. Also, Tenten-san I wanted to ask you some things..." he said pretty serious.

"yeah, sure, just wait till we get home, then you can ask us anything. We need to tell you something either way" she said starting the car. Kakashi stared at the girl in his arms. He smiled warmly as she moved around on his arms to finally rest cuddling against Kakashi's chest. A small blush made way to his cheeks. She simply mumbled something and continued sleeping.

_/_

"_Hina-chan, this little fellow here is Moriyama Eiji-sama's son, Akira-kun. He came to play with you. Say hi to him" Hinata poked her head and stared at him shyly, soon hiding behind her mother's Kimono again. He stared at her._

"_momma... he has... blue eyes" Hinata whispered as she clung to her mother's kimono sleeve. She smiled warmly at her. The boy looked away from her, staring at the floor, a sad expression on his face._

"_Yes honey" she agreed as she kneeled before her daughter and friend's son. _

"_...momma... they look beautiful..." she said with a blush on her face. Her mother simply laughed. **'What a precocious four-year old'** she thought. He looked up directly and stared at her. _

"_You mean, you aren't scared of me?!" he said really shocked. _

"_Y-yeah... why would I be s-scared of y-you?" she asked, shy. He stared at her still in shock. _

"_Um... well... since we are in Japan, light hair and blue eyes aren't common... they are more frequent in Americans... and Europeans..." he said looking away, thinking about the amount of glares and bad treatments he endured due to his eyes. _

"_B-but... why? T-they are b-b-beautiful, and... momma said you were part French...so... so... s-so there is no trouble...right?" he smiled at her. _

"_Yeah... I guess you are right" he said blushing. Hikari stared at the two kids and smiled. _

"_Well... I'm going to do some tea and.. do you kids want some cookies?" they looked up in awe and began jumping excitedly. Soon Akira composed himself and bowed politely. _

"_Yes please, Hikari-sama" he said with a shy smile. Hikari stared at the boy and nodded. Hinata giggled. _

"_Then I'll leave you two alone for a little while, I'll be back soon" she said smiling. Akira turned to Hinata. _

"_What are you giggling about?" he said pouting. Hinata looked taken aback slightly but then giggled again. _

"_I-its... funny how A-Akira-san acts in front of mommy. A-Akira-san is too polite" she said still giggling, this caused Akira to blush. _

"_That's because we are supposed to act like that in front of our elders" he said with his head held up high and with a know-it-all manner. Hinata smiled. _

"_A-Akira-san?" he opened one eye and peeked at her. _

"_Yes?" she covered her face blushing but composed herself. _

"_Um, m-may I ask... how old A-Akira-san is?" she said eyes hanging low, avoiding contact. _

"_I'm 12 years old he said smiling at her, and you?" she looked up with her adorable big eyes and he blushed. _

"_I'm four-years old!" she said holding four fingers up and a wide smile lit up her face. He blushed even brighter though he covered his cheeks slightly, not wanting her to see him blush. _

"_Um, Hinata-san?" she pouted at him, he stared shocked. _

"_No -san! Hinata is younger than Akira-san... so...p-please... do not a-address me so formally..." she said looking down at the end for she remembered she had raised her voice at an elder. _

"_Okay then, Hinata-chan, is that better?" she smiled and nodded blushing. He blushed bright red. "Um... about the eyes thing..." she nodded "um... you have really beautiful eyes as well... and..." Akira coughed to be able to say this part for his pride normally wouldn't allow him to say this but he coughed again (blushing amazingly bright, as well as Hinata who looked like a cherry) "Y-you are really cute..." he said looking away to hide his abnormal blush. Hinata was shocked. _

"_Um... A-Akira-san?"_

"_-kun... or -nii-san... no -san" she stared at him confused. He repeated himself. "You called me Akira-san... and... since I won't call you Hinata-san either I don't want you calling me Akira-san... so..." Hinata smiled in understanding. _

"_A-Akira-nii-san, then... um... A-Akira-nii-san...um... you are also really handsome yourself" she said blushing. He smiled at her. _

"_Thank you, Hinata-chan" he remembered something and began searching in his pocket for something. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "Um... my, um, parents... told me to give this to you... I originally didn't want to 'cause... you know..." Hinata widened her eyes. He pulled out a small clover ring and handed it to her. "Um... wear it if you want to... I mean.. it's just a silly ring" he said looking away, pouting. Hinata squealed and put it on and before Akira even noticed he felt something soft and warm touch his cheek, though it was fast, he knew she had kissed him. He blushed furiously. **'Silly women...'** he muttered with a goofy smile on his face. _

"_Um... A-Akira-nii-san?" he looked at her. "Thank you for the ring... I-I'll treasure it" he blushed. _

_/_

"Gacchan-- Oi, Gacchan? um... why are you blushing...??" he looked at his friends.

"Um, no reason" 'she was still wearing it... though.. on a necklace..." he thought as he recalled the girl.

**As I said now you know, Gackt, Sugizo, Miyavi and Yoshiki are not anime characters, they are actual people! These four ARE together in S.K.I.N which is a band that initiated last year so... not many people know it... only hardcore Gackt, Miyavi, Sugizo or Yoshiki fans. I am a hardcore Miyavi fan and a Gackt lover! So you guys know. **

**Also! The song that appears that Hinata is writing is not mine, it's from Miley Cyrus, or Hannah Montana as many of you will recognize better called "I miss you" so you guys know. **

**well I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Guess who's back (beat box) back again (beat box), HiN4's back (beat box), tell a friend -woooooo**

**now everyone report to the dance floor, to the dance floor, to the dance floor**

**now everyone report to the dance floor- all right stop- story time" **

**hell yeah! Guess who's back in the world of the living? That's right- Meeeeeh! woot and I brought some new ideas down from the beach downstairs, oh yeah, hell. But now I'm back for good. Sorry for neglecting you guys! I missed you! I mean... I couldn't write for quite a while and my life was upside down. To those who knew I was entering the creative writing competition... I lost -puts up sign that asks for 'awwwww's- but oh well... it was fair... I'm just a Latin girl writing in English while she's Canadian... so... I guess she had more possibilities. Still a bummer anyway... -pouts- also... I got a boyfriend. I learned two things with that 1) be careful who you fall for, truth is falling for a jerk isn't the healthiest- it hurts and 2) he's the suckiest idiot I could've chosen as a boyfriend. Yep, three weeks of going out and he dumped me... by txt messages... and the next morning he asked me back out and said "I'm sorry! I was just angry yesterday and had a bad day". Shoot... now I'm rambling about my life... sorry... I guess you guys don't want to know about my life but want to read the story... well lets cut to the chase- I'm back and I have... like one more month of vacations. -chorus of angels!- I don't know how I did in the exams but I sure as hell don't want to know- ignorant people are happier than conscious and knowledgeable. I learnt that this past two months (with my ex -glares at him-). Thanks to all of you who waited. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope that it'll clear up some of your doubts. Just so you know- no, the Hinata in this fic isn't perfect. She has her flaws but I still haven't presented most of them. Also just because she's intelligent, can sing and is beautiful doesn't imply being perfect... and also low-self-esteem is a flaw and an issue. Well that's... about it... no more excuses for this chapter... maybe the next one... LOL jk. Well let's get onto the story. **

_**Last time in Music from the heart...**_

"_I am, Did Tenten tell you?"_

"_Yep, I'm in your apartment… with Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shuichi. Hiro is getting some food with the little guy… what was his name?"_

**00000**

"_Oh My God! I can't believe it!! I'll become a model for Cobra! I can't believe it!!" _

**00000**

"_No! I won't allow them! She can't take my place!" the executives turned to one another. "I'll pay you… whichever amount… just… take care of throwing her out! I don't want her in my place!" _

"_We'll do it then Ojou-sama…" _

_**00000**_

"_Hiro… soon she won't be able to sing… soon… she won't be here any more…" _

**00000**

"_Why did Yuki break up with you?" _

"_It wasn't Yuki that broke it off… it was me… I… had fallen for someone…" _

_..._

"_Anyway who is she?"_

"_Someone who probably will never see me as nothing more than a brother"_

**00000**

"_Guys, look, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto meet Gackt, Miyavi, Sugizo and Yoshiki. SKIN, this is Black Tsubasa" _

**00000**

"_Okay. Also, Tenten-san I wanted to ask you some things..." he said pretty serious._

"_yeah, sure, just wait till we get home, then you can ask us anything. We need to tell you something either way"_

**00000**

"_Um... A-Akira-nii-san?" he looked at her. "Thank you for the ring... I-I'll treasure it" he blushed. _

_/_

"_Gacchan-- Oi, Gacchan? um... why are you blushing...??" he looked at his friends._

"_Um, no reason" 'she was still wearing it... though.. on a necklace..." he thought as he recalled the girl._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"... Kakashi-san we're worried that she will force herself too much" she rolled over and kept on listening to the conversation Tenten, Kakashi, Hiro and Shuichi were having.

"That should be her call, not yours. Not to be rude or anything but it's her life in the end" he said, slightly cold. Hinata sat up and walked outside, to the balcony. She plopped down on the chair and avoided listening to those people. She grabbed her iPOD and turned it on. It was a song in specific that was playing, a song that she loved.

Hahaha no, no, stop recording silly!

Why? You play amazingly!

Shut up! Hiashi will come in!

So what?!

-piano playing...-

How about you sing with me?

No... are you high?

No, but you're recording me, it's the least you could do!

Hahaha ladies and gentleman get to know Hyuuga Neji's piano

he's the next piano genius.

Shut up twit!

Hahaha

-piano still being played-

She giggled. She had recorded that in one of Neji's self-instruction lessons. She had entered the room and locked it so no one came in and she recorded all of her cousins interpretation. She wiped the stray tear that came due to a yell from Tenten.

"And what if she dies soon?!"

She walked to her closet and grabbed a long coat and after putting on some boots she wrapped a scarf around her neck and silently walked outside the condo. She asked for a cab and left the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenten, even if she's sick it's her responsibility. She's trying to do something with her life... besides... why aren't you inside her room telling her she should quit? Instead you're here telling me to make her do so... aren't you her best friend?" Tenten fumed at this but was calmed down by Hiro.

"he's right honey, we should talk to Hinata" she shook her head.

"I... I asked the doctor to only tell me... she only knows that the cancer has reappeared not that it has spread..." Shuichi stared at Tenten bewildered.

"What?" Tenten nodded. Shuichi glared at her... "... You know how much this could affect her?To know that her best friend knows that she'll die... yet she doesn't tell her?" he said with a glare of utter disappointment.

"Shuichi..." she mumbled sadly.

"Hinata has cancer again?" Temari, Kiba and Shikamaru stood beside the door, eyes wide open. Tenten closed her eyes.

"Tenten, for once be straightforward and tell them" Kakashi looked up and slightly narrowed his eyes in remembrance.

"You're Inuzuka Kiba, am I right? You are one of the band's friends?" he asked, now with a calm expression. Tenten calmed herself a bit and pondered on how should she explain to the others Hinata's disease. Kiba rubbed his neck since he caught Temari's 'I don't believe you stares' and Shikamaru's glare.

"hehe..."

"Kiba what does this man mean?" Temari asked, curiously.

"... Well... a little after Neji came over to Tokyo he called me and in the way he presented me to the band members..." Shikamaru sighed and Temari glared at him.

"NO WAY! You knew Black Tsubasa and didn't even tell us?!" she yelled. He nodded hesitantly.

"But that's not the point! Tell us about Hinata!" Tenten looked up from her daze and nodded.

"It was... a little after she came from college... she was complaining from dizziness and she was acting... different" all the others paid even more attention. Shuichi had just been told by Hinata that the disease was back... but he didn't know what happened before she was re-diagnosed. "She... was basically sick all day long, nausea, head aches, dizziness, sometimes she threw up, she would get totally unbalanced and her hearing would fade away just before fainting... she was a total wreck. We knew that by going to any of the doctors in Japan they would call Hiashi, just by checking her last name in the records so... we recurred to some foreign friends... they... contacted one of the best Swedish scientists but he had moved to the US where he was practising medicine. I gave him a call and set up an appointment. He called us back and accepted to check Hinata up...

//

"Ladies, It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm John Hopkins, your new doctor" he stretched his hand out and shook hands.

"Mr. Hopkins... look Hinata has been feeling awful lately and we wondered if it was a relapse" he paid careful attention to the actions of the indigo haired girl and listened to the heavy-Japanese accented voice that was telling him the condition of his new patient.

"Ms. Suzumiya I'm sorry for interrupting... but I'd like Ms. Hyuuga to tell me her condition by herself" Tenten closed her mouth and nudged Hinata into telling.

"... When I was seven I was diagnosed with a brain tumour in my occipital lobe... My mother had died also but of lung cancer... I... had various treatments and I was pretty sick for a while but when I became fourteen the doctors said the tumour had vanished" she said softly with a sad look. She rubbed her belly and stared at the doctor.

"We'll have to do some tests... but don't worry, be calm, it can be a simple virus" he said encouraging the girl that had lost the bit of faith left.

//

"so..." the others were quiet, not sure of what could be said at this point.

"... I... promised not to let her go... I promised her when her mother died that I wouldn't let her die like her mother!" she said with tears pouring down her hazelnut eyes. Hiro hugged her tight as her whole frame shook from the sobs.

"Shhh... everything's fine...." he whispered in her ear.

"I'll... go check on her" Kiba said with a sad smile, hoping that the angel was asleep. He walked slowly towards her room and once there he knocked twice. After he heard no answer he opened the door softly, avoiding any creaking that might wake her up, and he checked inside.

"Tenten, she's not here" he said slightly panicking.

"What?!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji stared at her as she simply sat on his couch; knees up to her chest, arms around her legs clutching them tightly, as she stared at the moon from his apartment. He let out a simple sigh and grabbed the tray with the two steaming cups of jasmine tea. She had always said it calmed her down. He walked towards her and saw how she had a sorrowful look on. He offered her the cup, which she took quietly and offered a soft 'thank you'.

"Nii-san... how long has it been since you played piano?" she asked suddenly, taking him aback.

"... More than nine years" he said going back to his stoic self.

"...hmm... why did you stop?" he closed his eyes and turned away.

//

"Neji-onii-sama! It's beautiful" she said softly blushing, a tender look on her eyes. He stared at her long hair that reached her knees. He had always loved his little cousin's hair, it was so silky and beautiful... plus it brought out her big eyes. But little did he know that soon he'd stop seeing that beautiful hair.

//

"I got bored of it"

"Oh..." she said still staring at the night.

"Why did you come here?" he asked curiously, even slightly forgetting the rudeness of the question.

"Um... I... was tired of listening to Tenten and my friends so I came here" she said with a hollow tone that worried Neji.

"So they are here?" she nodded absently, bringing the cup to her lips.

"nii-san... would you play again, for me?" he turned to her and saw her sad look, he softly nodded and stood up, he first kissed her forehead and then walked to the piano.

//

"Hinata?" he knocked on the door and heard some gags.

"Don't come in!" he heard her yell just before listening to her vomiting. He entered the room ignoring her plead and he walked towards her, kneeling beside her as he rubbed her back, making her feel better. Normally he'd be holding her hair for her... but he couldn't... short, almost bald...

//

She closed her eyes and swayed her head in the beat of the melodious song. Adorable, sweet, sad. She loved it. A small smiled posed herself on her lips.

"nii-san... don't you think Black Tsubasa lacks something?" he stopped playing and turned to her.

"Lacks? I think they're great as they are... why?" she finally turned to him in a long while.

"I think they lack a sound... probably a piano... or keyboard" she said softly, sipping her tea.

"I... I think they're perfect as they are but perhaps a pianist would do some good someone like Kazuya of Blood" he said coughing.

"No, I think you misunderstood nii-san. I didn't mean just any piano... or keyboard... I meant you" Neji widened his eyes.

"You're crazy..."

"Think about it... there's no better person for the job than you"

"Stop"

"ponder on it! Who knows them better than you? Who works as well with them?!"

"Stop!!!! Shut up! I won't do it, stop talking about it!" she turned from him with a shocked look that soon disappeared into a mask of stoicism. She simply turned once again to the window.

"Hina..." she simply closed her eyes after putting the cup down. He sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um… Naruto? hi, it's Tenten, Hinata's friend, I was wondering, had you seen her? she kind of left the house and we know nothing about her ever sicne then… oh… oh… sorry for calling then, oh no, don't worry, I bet she's fine and I'm just over-worrying… yeah, I'll call you, take care, bye" tenten sighed. "nope, no info whatsoever, I just got him worried" she said with a hand holding her head.

"Shhh, it's okay, don't worry, we'll find her" Temari looked up,

"Hey, had you called Neji?" she shook her head.

"he hates me" she stated bluntly, making Temari frown.

"yeah, well… it doesn't really matter if he hates you since he doesn't hate Hinata and should tell us" she said biting her lip, obviously worried about Hinata.

"you're right… I should call him" she said without even picking up the phone. Temari got annoyed and snatched the phone, glaring at Tenten.

"Wuss, we're not in the position to be avoiding people. We need to find Hinata!" she said just before dialling Neji's number. "Neji! Hey, um, it's Temari, hey… is Hina there with you? She kind of… left the house without warning anyone and we're really worried. Uh-huh… really?! That's amazing! thanks, yeah… can I go pick her up? Oh… uh-huh… okay then tell her we were really worried and tomorrow to come directly home, thanks neji! bye!" she pressed the end button and looked up "she's with him" she said relieved. The others nodded and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" so how's it going with the song, Gaara?" Gaara looked up with bags that showed his lack of sleep, he glared at Naruto.

"Shut up" followed by a bone chilling glare that caused the poor blond to shut up.

"How's it called?" he dared to talk but of course with a certain degree of precaution.

"Rush" he muttered before sinking his head and tapping the pen on the paper. Naruto dared to walk closer to him and leaned over to read the song.

Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now.

"have you finished it?" he asked curious. He actually liked it.

"No, I'm missing more than half" he said tapping again his pen.

"How does the beat go?" he asked as he stared at the song. Gaara looked up and laid down the pen. He walked over to his acoustic guitar and sat down with it on his arms. He began playing the song while singing it. Naruto widened his eyes. "It's really good!" Gaara looked at him and placed the guitar down, heading once again to his song to keep on writing.

"Tenten called, you know?" Gaara didn't even look up.

"Oh, really?, Why?" Sasuke asked, walking inside the room with a bowl, full of Cheerios, in his hand.

"Sasuke! Um… they said Hinata wasn't there, they were pretty worried" Sasuke and Gaara both looked up immediately, alarmed.

"What?! Why didn't you say that earlier?!" both Sasuke and Gaara yelled at the same time. The bowl of cheerios forgotten on the floor with all it's contents spilled.

"It's okay… they called again to tell us not to worry, she's at Neji's" he said pouting at the lack of trust his teammates had for him. Sasuke and Gaara glared at him.

"…" Naruto laughed.

"That's what you get for rushing to conclusions, that's why I didn't say it at the beginning" he said kneeling down to pick up the fallen cheerios.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Naruto chuckled and smiled sheepishly.

"If you say so Sasuke…" he said once again with the unfading sheepish smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tokyo City, 7 months after)

The band looked up from the sets of applauses that they received. Hinata plopped down on a seat and grabbed her bottle of water.

"Tired?" Gaara asked as he sat beside her. She nodded and slightly blushed. "You sang great, though that's not a new thing. here are the new lyrics, I've been writing them for a while, since… six months since you entered, more or less" she took the stack of papers and eyed a few.

"They're good… though I think there'd be something missing for some of these" she said after a while. Gaara looked up and frowned a bit.

"Like what?" she giggled.

"A piano or keyboard" Gaara pondered on it.

"Interesting advice… I'll talk to Kakashi… maybe we can get someone really good that'd fit our image like Kazuya" she sighed.

"From Blood?" Gaara nodded.

"Hmm… nah… someone… like this" she handed him a CD and smiled. He narrowed his eyes slightly but softly nodded and put away the tape.

"I'll listen to it" he said with a small smile.

"Oi you two! get out of the recording room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we've been almost shut inside that room 24/7 for six months! How can you still enjoy being inside there?!" Gaara scoffed and gave a small smirk and shook his head. Hinata giggled and got up, taking her water bottle. Once outside they sat down at the lounge, past all the offices and recording rooms. Naruto was laid down, a couch only for him as he listened to music, Sasuke was sitting by the window sill, talking to a girl (A/N: what a surprise) Gaara was typing something on his laptop and put on the CD. Hinata meanwhile was drinking her water and messaging Tenten to come and listen to the new CD they had just finished recording.

Hahaha no, no, stop recording silly!

Why? You play amazingly!

Shut up! Hiashi will come in!

So what?!

-piano playing...-

How about you sing with me?

No... are you high?

No, but you're recording me, it's the least you could do!

Hahaha ladies and gentleman get to know Hyuuga Neji's piano

he's the next piano genius.

Shut up twit!

Hahaha

-piano still being played-

The boys, mainly Gaara, turned to Hinata who was smirking.

"He's the best man for the job" she said as she shrugged. Gaara chuckled.

"Never even knew he played the piano" she frowned.

"He stopped playing quite a while ago…" Naruto sat up straight and Sasuke hung up.

"We're thinking of getting a keyboard player?" Sasuke asked as he put away his cell phone.

"We finally have the new record out… so thinking about the new one should be a priority, besides, as Hinata-san said… we're missing something for some songs, and even if they are written and can be arranged to fit only electric guitar, bass guitar and drums, there're still some electronic parts that can be achieved with a keyboard" Gaara said with a smirk. "Where's neji?" Hinata frowned.

"Gaara-kun… be careful… he… he didn't want to do this when I told him about it" he winked at her to assure her making her blush.

"Be calm, we'll convince him" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"all right all right" he grinned and turned to Hina who blushed even more due to this.

"So… we're leaving?" Naruto asked, suddenly jumping off the couch, giving Hinata her determination grin. She smiled warmly at them and was about to stand up.

"Don't, we'll do it, you rest. You've been staying up to compose other songs for the new record, right?" she widened her eyes at Gaara's perceptiveness.

"We'll be back with a new member. Promised!" Naruto put up a thumb up and grinned even wider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji!!!" Neji looked up from the control board and stared at the blond loudmouth before him.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked with a slight annoyance in his voice which Naruto took no notice of.

"Gaara, Sasuke and Me want to discuss something with you" He looked up.

"Is it about the record?" they shook their heads.

"technically" Gaara interrupted, with his stoic mask on.

"Then get on with it, I have until tomorrow at 7:00 to get the whole record, arrangements and everything together" he said not even looking up from the board.

"We want you to play the keyboard from now on" Neji looked up immediately.

"what?!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Finally finished. I'm so extremely sorry for being soooooo late. Luckily I was able to finish this chapter before the 24****th****, but I'm still pretty bummed out that I couldn't dish it out sooner. I was hoping I could update all of my stories in this month, I guess I couldn't. sorry once again, but I hope you enjoyed. I'll try continuing it immediately to avoid any writer's block and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I'm not promising anything, and there is no excuse for leaving you all waiting for so long. **

**The song's called "Rush" and it's from Aly and AJ by the way. thank you for waiting so long! see ya!  
**


	10. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
